Recuerdos sombrios
by Cl0n3r
Summary: Los peligros rondan, las oportunidades llegan, pero el pasado siempre sera reflejado en el presente. Una vida, un destino, la vida de un guerrero luchando por controlar la oscuridad interna, una oscuridad que pronto pondría en peligro al valle, cuya sed de sangre jamas sera saciada. Un pasado, cuyas perdidas jamas serán recuperadas, un presente, que aun busca la paz interior...
1. Chapter 1: la llegada de un invitado

**Bueno amigos, aquí les traigo mi primera historia, corregí algunas cosas respecto a la descripción de vestimenta y aspectos, al igual que algunas partes las cuales me había equivocado, y para los que ya la leyeron solo cambie la conversación entre Po y tigresa en el capítulo 3, solo una palabra (si lo habían notado) y agregue el aspecto del guepardo (para los que no leyeron pues lean xD asi sabrán quien es el guepardo), sin más que decir aquí les traigo el primer capítulo.**

Chapter 1: La llegada de un invitado.

Tras varios meses de la derrota de Sheng en la ciudad de Gongmen, los 6 guerreros: Víbora, Grulla, Mantis, Mono, Tigresa y Po se hacían más fuertes y más unidos al pasar sus aventuras juntos, especialmente Tigresa con Po, quien perseguía al panda y lo protegía demasiado a comparación de los 4 furiosos (como el capítulo 20 de "bride of Po" cuando persigue a la futura esposa de Po por celos, aunque de hecho ella nunca lo iba a admitir) , solo que Po no se daba cuenta ya que era demasiado inocente, aunque se daría cuenta muy pronto.

Un dia, en el palacio de jade, Shifu recibió una carta, al revisarla tenía el sello imperial, y al leerla decía esto:

"_Maestro Shifu, me dirijo a usted con un saludo grato, y al enterarme de su victoria en Gongmen, supuse que usted seria el maestro adecuado para nuestro mejor guerrero, llegara ese día justo cuando esta carta sea entregada a usted, pero le informo que tenga mucho cuidado, es bueno pero a veces no se logra controlar lo suficiente, por eso he de enviarlo para que aprenda a controlarse… "_

Al terminar, Shifu llamo a los 6 guerreros, quienes estaban en el salón de entrenamiento. Mientras los guerreros se paraban en frente de su maestro, él les informo: -Se preguntaran porque los llame y los interrumpi en su entrenamiento. Todos asintieron con la cabeza, menos uno: -Acaso es una misión de rescate, ohh…oh… encontrar un templo sagrado….- Po, si me dejases terminar ya lo sabrías- dijo Shifu con seriedad, el panda inmediatamente se calló, dejando al maestro continuar con su explicación- Como iba diciendo, acabo de recibir una carta, anunciando la llegada de un guerrero de alto nivel, asi que quiero que todo esté preparado para su llegada, recíbanlo bien…- Pero Shifu no quería decir la parte de su carácter, ya que esto levantaría sospechas (había algo más en la carta pero no os los diré aun xD)

Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras Shifu se retiraba a meditar, en tanto los 6 guerreros volvieron a su entrenamiento, pero con la duda de quién sería ese guerrero, que al parecer lo tiene preocupado a Shifu . Mientras tanto al otro lado del valle, una imagen sombría aparecía por las montañas, encapuchada y sin lograr notar nada de su cara, los pobladores de las otras aldeas le tenían miedo. Los pobladores, ocultándose en sus casas por temor a aquella imagen, sin notar que este los observaba pero sin darles mucha importancia, se dirigía rumbo al valle de la paz. De pronto aparecen 3 bandidos, quien, al observar al "nuevo" en el pueblo, decidieron ver porque los pobladores le temían tanto.

-Oye tú- La imagen volteo para ver a los bandidos, que al parecer eran más grandes que él, pero él se mantenía firme (bueno con la cabeza agachada para que no lograran ver su cara) – Con que tú eres el que infunde terror en el pueblo, JAJ, al parecer no notaste que los únicos que infundimos terror aquí somos nosotros.

Pero la imagen no se inmutaba ante las palabras amenazantes del bandido. Al ver eso, los bandidos se empezaron a enojar.-Oye, ¿Qué no oiste….?- Pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de la imagen. Sorprendidos los otros 2 bandidos, al ver que su líder había caído tan fácilmente ante tal imagen, fueron directamente a atacar a la imagen, quien no les presto mucha atención. Confiados al notar que la imagen no se movía, decidieron dar un golpe que lo iba a noquear. Al completar el golpe que pareció ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar humo, pensaron que habían terminado, pero, al despejarse el humo, notaron que no le dieron a la imagen, simplemente le hicieron un gran hoyo a la tierra, mientras que en su detrás, la imagen se les adelanto, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, los golpeo a ambos de tal manera que los hizo volar a unos de los edificios, rompiendo y haciendo caer la estructura sobre ellos. La población, mirando en sus hogares perplejos ante tal poder de la imagen, se sentían calmados ya que se iban a librar de los bandidos, pero aún tenían miedo de su héroe, quien dio vuelta a ver al jefe de los bandidos. Mientras el jefe logro recuperarse de tan fuerte golpe, noto que sus aliados habían sido noqueados por la imagen, quien se le acercaba poco a poco, provocando miedo, haciéndole retroceder hasta la estructura. La imagen solo lo miro, agarrándolo del cuello, mostrando una mirada fría, con ojos rojos de ira.- Por favor no me mates, no volveré a atacar este pueblo, ¡lo juro!- Dijo el jefe, con el aliento que le quedaba, ya que la imagen lo estaba estrangulando.-…. ¿Cómo sé que nunca volverás a este pueblo?- Dijo al fin la imagen, cuya voz no era tan grave, más bien se escuchaba como un joven, pero eso impresiono al bandido, ya que fue derrotado por un simple niño. La imagen, al ver que no había respuesta, soltó una inesperada pero maléfica risa, poniendo más nerviosos tanto a la población que miraba atónita en sus hogares, como al bandido.

La imagen, riéndose a carcajadas, apretando más su pata para que el bandido sea ahorcado, pero reacciono, soltando al bandido, quien, impresionado de que aun estuviera vivo, miro la cara de la imagen, logrando notar que esa mirada fría y esos ojos rojos, cambiaban a una mirada de sorpresa, con un cambio repentino en los ojos de la imagen, que se tornaron de color verde.- Solo no vuelvas a este pueblo…..- Dijo la imagen, suspirando, y alejándose más del pueblo, el bandido solo echo a correr, mientras lograba ver a sus aliados en la pila de escombros del edificio, quienes al parecer no mostraban signos vitales. Los pobladores, al notar que la imagen se alejaba del pueblo, salían de sus casas, sorprendidos, preguntándose quien era ese tipo.

Ya en el palacio de jade, los 6 guerreros, al terminar su entrenamiento, decidieron ir a almorzar, esperando a que Po preparase sus muy famosos fideos. Mientras los guerreros se preguntaban cómo sería el nuevo alumno. – ¿Oigan se han preguntado cómo será el nuevo guerrero que entrenara aquí? ¿Y porque decidió venir? –Dijo grulla, quien puso más dudas sobre los otros guerreros. –Pues no lo sé, pero debe ser muy importante como para presentarse aquí. – Dijo mono, quien había recibido ya la sopa de Po, tomándole un sorbo.

-Aún no se hagan ilusiones, solo hay que esperar hasta que llegue, de ahí se aclararan todas nuestras dudas.- Dijo tigresa seria, como siempre. –En tanto sea chica mejor.- Dijo víbora, mientras que los otros le echaron la mirada.- ¿Qué? ¿Es mucho pedir otra guerrera en este equipo? – Dijo víbora mientras miraba a los demás – Bueno tienes razón víbora, queremos a otra tigresa en el equipo- Dijo mantis en tono de burla, mientras tigresa lo miraba con cara de asesina, el pobre insecto solo logro bajar los hombros antes de que ella de diera un golpe – Bueno ya chicos, cálmense, lo único que importa es que tendremos un nuevo compañero O compañera en el equipo- Diciendo Po , resaltando la palabra "o" mientras daba unos sorbos grandes a su sopa. Al concluir el almuerzo, los guerreros volvieron al salón de entrenamiento, pero fueron interrumpidos por Shifu. – Esta tarde no entrenara, quiero que todos bajen al valle para recibir al nuevo alumno, pero esta vez los acompañare.- Dijo shifu en un tono serio pero preocupado. Los 6 guerreros se impresionaron ante tal respuesta como esa, el maestro Shifu jamás los acompaño, y menos cuando tenían que recibir a alguien. – Maestro, es solo un invitado, no un ataque al valle….. – Dijo Po, quien fue interrumpido de inmediato por el maestro. – NUNCA CUESTIONES LAS ORDENES DE TU MAESTRO- Dijo Shifu de un tono tan amenazante, que los 6 guerreros se impresionaron – Aj Po, disculpa, no quería responderte así, pero tú no entiendes la gravedad de esta situación, solo bajen, yo los alcanzare, tengo algo pendiente que hacer.

Los 6 guerreros bajaron al valle, pero Po pensaba que era lo que tenía tan alarmado a Shifu.

Mientras, no muy lejos del valle, la imagen se acercaba más, observando el palacio de jade que se encontraba en la montaña.- Con que este es el valle de la paz….

Al llegar, los pobladores se impresionaban ante tal imagen, que para ellos no era tan amenazante, pero lo suficiente como para levantar sospechas de él. La imagen entro en el restaurante con un letrero arriba que decía "fideos del señor ping". Al notar que su estómago empezó a rugir, entro al restaurante, que al parecer estaba un poco lleno por los cerdos y conejos del valle, hasta que logro divisar una mesa libre, mientras que notaba que todos lo miraban. Al sentarse, un ganso lo atendió y le dio el menú, dándole una cálida bienvenida, la cual no recibió durante su viaje. – Bienvenido a mi restaurante, ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? –El joven, impresionado de que el ganso no tuviera miedo de él, decidió quitarse la capucha para mostrar su cara, que al parecer se notaba que era un guepardo como Tai Lung. – Solo deme el especial de la casa- Dijo el guepardo, pero con un tono de felicidad, ya que había al menos una persona que no lo temía en ese valle. El señor ping, impresionado ante la imagen del guepardo, fue a la cocina a servir su delicioso plato de sopa de fideos. - ¿Y dime, a quien le tengo el placer de servir este plato? Se nota que eres nuevo el valle- Dijo el señor ping- Soy Yang, vengo de un lugar lejano a entrenar en el valle de la paz- Dijo la imagen con tanta seguridad que parecía que le podía contar todo. –Ohh, pues felicidades Yang, no todos los días viene un guerrero a entrenar a este palacio- Dijo el señor ping.

Mientras los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón bajaban al valle, Po decidió dar un pequeño saludo a su padre. –Po ya escuchaste las ordenes de Shifu, hay que esperar al nuevo estudiante- Dijo víbora – Pero no se preocupen no creo que aun llegue, además, no estaría mal que vaya a visitar a mi padre. Los demás no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar y acompañarlo, ya que no se debían separar por órdenes de Shifu, no querían meter en problemas a su amigo.

Al llegar, notaron una cara extraña y a la vez poco común en el valle, era un guepardo, al darse cuenta de que el señor ping le hablaba. Po decidió acercarse para saber quién era ese extraño. –Hola papa, dime ¿quién es tu nuevo amigo?- Pregunto Po mientras el ganso le respondia al guepardo. –Cómo te decía Yang, este es mi hijo Po, el guerrero dragón- Decía el señor Ping, como si hubiese contestado a la vez a su hijo – Un gusto guerrero dragón, como tu padre ya menciono, soy Yang, vine aquí para entrenar contigo y con los 5 furiosos.

Po se impresiono ante tal imagen, ya que se imaginaba alguien grande y amenazante, no un joven de su edad, quien le llegaba al hombro (Yang era un guepardo gris similar a Tai-Lung y Royal Pai), y de paso no sabía porque Shifu se alarmo tanto – Oh, un gusto Yang, bienvenido al valle de la paz, ven, te quiero presentar con los demás- Mientras Po lo enviaba a presentar ante los 5, estos también se impresionaron ante el joven, pensando lo mismo que el panda.

Después de presentarse ante los 5 furiosos, víbora se perdió ante esa cara que le parecía algo tierna, observando perdidamente sus ojos, mientras grulla se daba cuenta de que víbora lo miraba al punto de que este se puso celoso, despertándola de su mente. –Oye víbora, reacciona- Diciéndole con un tono molesto. –Ah sí perdón, no sé qué me paso- Decía víbora mientras trataba de alejar su vista de esos ojos que la tuvieron hipnotizada por un tiempo. –Bueno Yang, será mejor que subamos, que el palacio esta sobre esa montaña- Decía Po mientras señalaba la montaña en la que estaba. Po se despidió de su padre, subiendo al palacio con el nuevo integrante del grupo.

En los pensamientos de una serpiente que no dejaba de pensar en aquel rostro del guepardo, sin darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba en el palacio. Grulla noto que víbora estaba distraída desde que llego ese guepardo, poniéndolo más celoso de lo que estaba en el restaurante. –Víbora ¿ocurre algo?- Preguntando como si no supiese cual era el motivo. –No te preocupes grulla, no pasa nada- Dijo víbora exaltada por la pregunta. – Si deja que le haga ojitos a su nuevo amigo.- Dijo mantis, soltando una pequeña carcajada acompañada de mono, lo cual hizo sonrojar a víbora ante tal respuesta, en cambio grulla no lo soporto, y le dio un golpe en la nuca al pequeño insecto, quien se exalto, ya que grulla jamás hacia eso. – Oye grulla, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso sientes celos por Yang?- Dijo mantis con un tono de burla, lo cual hizo que grulla se pusiera nervioso.- Nono, es que… yo…. – Pero antes de que dijese algo, víbora reacciono, golpeando a los 2 guerreros para que se calmasen – Ya es suficiente, no estoy distraída por eso, solo que no dormí bien, ahora, si dejasen de jugar, vamos, que los demás nos están dejando.

Al notarlo, Po, Tigresa, Mono y Yang ya habían entrado al palacio, notando que los 4 estaban hablando con Shifu. Pero los guerreros no notaron que Yang los estaba oyendo, ya que al parecer tenía un buen oído, pero al parecer a él no le importaba mucho que digamos. Al hablar los 4 con Shifu (porque grulla, víbora y mantis, este les explico por su retraso. –Perdona Yang por no recibirte abajo en el valle, es que estaba enviando una nueva carta a tus superiores.

En tanto los 3 guerreros (excepto Yang por eso mencione 3) se dieron cuenta de que grulla, víbora y mantis se retrasaron un poco. Al llegar, estos les preguntaron cuál fue el retraso. –No fue nada importante.- Decía víbora pero algo nervioso por la presencia de cierto felino.- Si, no pasó nada, es que víbora estuvo soñando con su Romeo. –Dijo mantis, recibiendo un golpe de víbora en la nuca, mientras que los demás la observaban. Mono no contuvo una pequeña carcajada, aunque los demás no se dieron cuenta. Mientras tanto, Tigresa les explicaba que fue lo que el maestro Shifu les dijo, aunque para ellos no era muy importante. –Bueno Yang, es hora de que te muestre el lugar, acompáñame. Yang solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras los 6 guerreros lo seguían, y, como es de esperar, comenzaron con el salón de entrenamiento.

-Aquí Yang es donde entrenaras todos los días, ahora quisiera ver tus habilidades en el salón. –Decia Shifu mientras observaba a Yang, quien solo hizo una reverencia, y comenzó a entrar.

Los 6 guerreros solo estuvieron atentos a las maniobras que lograría hacer el recién llegado. Yang comenzó saltando sobre los barrotes movibles, directamente a la tortuga de metal, y con una patada la hizo volar al techo, pero no lo suficiente como para romperlo, volteándolo y devolviéndolo a su lugar, mientras avanzaba por los muñecos de madera, los cuales fueron destrozados de un solo golpe, haciendo volar los escombros de los ya destrozados muñecos. Uno que otro escombro le llego a los guerreros y al maestro, pero fácilmente fueron esquivados, pero, aun así, estaban atónitos ante tan impresionantes movimientos efectuados por Yang. Al concluir, el maestro Shifu no tuvo respuesta alguna, solo se quedó contemplando el ya destrozado salón de entrenamiento (menos la tortuga, los tubos y los barrotes movibles) –Yang, dije que nos mostrases tus habilidades, no que destruyas el salón- Decía Shifu, aunque no de forma tan seria porque se notaba que era un alumno excepcional. –Perdone maestro Shifu, no volverá a ocurrir, déjeme limpiar lo que ocasione. –Decia Yang mientras trataba de limpiar los escombros. Los guerreros, atónitos, pero víbora, al lograr despertarse, decidió ayudar a Yang con la limpieza. –No se preocupe maestra víbora, yo puedo con esto, además yo fui quien lo ocasiono.- Decía Yang, pero víbora no le hizo caso. –No Yang, eres como nuestro invitado, y no puedo hacer que tú limpies esto, no al menos solo. –Decía víbora mientras los otros contemplaban como ambos limpiaban. Al terminar, víbora miro a los demás guerreros, quien, al igual que ella, la observaba. – Gracias por ayudar chicos. –Decía víbora mientras le respondían los demás. – Oye víbora, no era necesario ayudarlo, eran unos cuantos escombros.- Decía Po mientras víbora se daba cuenta de que algunos escombros volaron hacia afuera. –Bueno no está por demás ser amable.- Decía víbora, un poco sonrojada por notarlo. Al notarlo, los chicos empezaron a mirarla de una forma picara, excepto grulla, quien se moría de celos por dentro. –" Vibora y Yang besándose en un árbol"- Cantaban en coro mono y mantis, quien se les soltó una carcajada, poniendo más nerviosa a víbora, y más molesto a grulla. –Ya chicos, ¿y que tiene que a víbora le guste? No veo cual sea el problema. –Decía Po, tratando de ayudar a su amiga, pero esto hizo que víbora se pusiera tan roja que no quería ver a los demás, apartando su vista. Eso ocasiono que grulla se enfadara tanto, que decidió irse, haciendo tronar su pico de rabia, pero los demás no lo notaron, ya que solo estaban concentrados en víbora. En tanto Tigresa, quien observaba a su roja amiga, trato de hablarle un poco para calmarla, pero fue interrumpida por Shifu, quien escuchaba todo junto con Yang, quien estaba ruborizado por la conversación, pero no lo suficiente como para que los demás lo hayan notado. –Si ya terminaron su plática, tengo que mostrarle a Yang su habitación, en tanto, para mantenerlos ocupados, tendrán que reparar el salón de entrenamiento, luego podrán irse a acostar.

Los demás notaron que ya había anochecido, y se molestaron un poco, quejándose y preguntándose porque ellos, y no Yang, ya que él fue quien destruyo el salón, pero no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer sus órdenes. Mientras los demás reparaban el salón, Shifu se diriga a las habitaciones de los demás para mostrarle a Yang en donde dormirá, pero uno se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en su cuarto, escuchando murmuro y quejidos. –_Aj, trata de calmarte, no es que a víbora le guste en realidad a Yang. –_ Hablando en voz baja, aunque Yang si lograba escucharlo, pero no le presto tanta atención, solo se percató de que Shifu se detuvo al frente de una puerta. –Aquí es donde dormirás en el palacio, espero que descanses bien Yang, porque mañana te esperara un día duro, ahora si me disculpas, voy a ver cómo va la reparación del salón.

Yang solo asintió, entrando a su cuarto, observando que solo había un mueble una cama no muy cómoda, pero al parecer él estaba muy acostumbrado a ese estado. Se sentó en su cama, observando no muy a lo lejos una montaña algo vacía (donde antes era el árbol de durazno, pero ustedes ya saben que paso con él, si no lo saben miren el capítulo "enter the dragon")

Aunque a él le interesó mucho ese lugar, le dejaría reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos de su vida y despejar su mente, pero estaba algo cansado por el viaje, quedándose dormido.

En tanto, en el salón de entrenamiento ya reparado, los 5 guerreros decidieron cenar e irse a descansar, hasta que lograron notar que faltaba grulla. -¿Oigan a donde se metió grulla? –Decia Po mientras servia su famosa sopa de fideos. –No lo sé, no lo vemos desde que molestaban a víbora con Yang. –Decía Tigresa como si hubiese respondido para todos.

Víbora se ruborizo un poco por esa discusión que ya había olvidado mientras reparaba el salón. Pero os demás no la molestaron porque creyeron que ya era suficiente, al menos durante ese día. Pero no se percataron de que Shifu había entrado justo en ese momento. –Muy bien, terminen de cenar y descansen, mañana será un día duro para todos, ah, por cierto, sean amables con Yang, hagan saberle que este es su hogar.- Decia Shifu de tal manera que parecía que hablaba de su hijo, pero no era así, estaba preocupado por otra cosa, que estaba escrito en la carta. Los demás solo asintieron, y terminando de cenar, se dirijieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero no antes de que Tigresa veía que los otros se alejaban y agarro a víbora, tapándole la boca para que no gritara. –Y bien víbora ¿me cuentas que te está pasando? – Decía Tigresa mirando a víbora de una forma picara, haciendo que se ruborizara – Nnn…nno…pasa nada tigresa. – Tartamudeando notando que le estaba mintiendo.- Al parecer el nuevo estudiante te atrae un poco.- Esto hizo que víbora saltara de la impresión, lo cual la hizo sonrojar tanto que parecía una serpiente roja. –Nooo, como crees… aj bueno está bien, me descubriste, es que no sé qué me pasa, es como si lo conociese de hace mucho, y no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.- Decía víbora suspirando como enamorada. –Ah, con que la guerrera ha encontrado su media naranja.- Decía Tigresa –Oye, no digamos nada POO- Decía víbora molesta, mientras Tigresa se ruborizaba un poco ante tan sorpresivo "ataque" hecho por víbora. –Oye…. Eso no….- Pero fue interrumpida por Shifu, quien seguia mirándolas. -¿Por qué siguen aquí? Ya deberían seguir durmiendo–Decía Shifu, mientras las demás se disculpaban con él, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones. –Esto aún no acaba. –Murmurando víbora a tigresa, quien veía que víbora se alejaba más de ella, para evitar ser regañada o golpeada. Víbora, al notar que uno de los cuartos estaba cerrado a lado del suyo, decidió abrirlo por curiosidad, mirando al felino dormido, ronroneando como si fuese un gatito, haciendo que víbora se sonrojara por ese sonido, pero en ese instante, Tigresa la observaba, mientras que víbora se dio cuenta de que no le sacaba la mirada ante tan tierna imagen. – Con que husmeando en la habitación de otro. –Decía tigresa, mientras que víbora salto del cuarto, sonrojándose. –Oye, no me asustes de esa manera, casi me haces gritar. –Decía víbora mientras su amiga le miraba de una forma tan picara que hizo que víbora se pusiera nerviosa. –Debería vengarme por lo de antes, pero estoy cansada, seguiremos con esto mañana.- decía tigresa mientras se entraba a su cuarto. Víbora, aliviada, empezó a cerrar la puerta del felino, quien no se percató de la presencia de las 2. Mientras víbora deslizaba la puerta, seguía contemplando a Yang. –_"Buenas noches Yang"- _Murmuraba víbora antes de cerrarlo conmpletamente.


	2. Chapter 2: los ecos del pasado

Chapter 2: Los ecos del pasado.

A la mañana siguiente, todos despertaron al Gong, saludando como siempre al unísono a Shifu, quien se dio cuenta de que Po seguía dormido (como siempre…), pero los 4 guerreros se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien más, era Yang. Víbora solo miraba la puerta de aquel guerrero, lo cual le hizo recordar la ternura imagen de esa noche, y la venganza que le iba a esperar por parte de Tigresa, quien la observaba de forma seria, esperando el momento para vengarse. -Que alguien despierte al panda y vayan a desayunar, hoy nos espera un largo día de entrenamiento. – Decía Shifu, pero no se notaba ira en su voz, al parecer se acostumbró mucho a que el panda no se despertara temprano. –Maestro. … ¿será que también tendremos que despertar a Yang? – Decía víbora con un tono de emoción en su voz, los demás la miraban con una cara picara, excepto de una, la cual le hizo recordar la noche anterior, volviendo los sentimientos de ira y celos. –No te preocupes víbora, él ya se encuentra en el salón de entrenamiento, los está esperando.- Víbora solo bajo un poco la cabeza, ya que quería volverá ver esa tierna imagen cuyo sonido no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Grulla estaba humeando, parecía que estaba perdiendo una guerra en su interior.

–_NO LOGRO ENTENDER QUE ES LO QUE LE VE A ESE GUEPARDO.- _Pensaba grulla mientras que los demás se preguntaban quien despertaría a Po, al escuchar esto grulla se ofreció a levantarlo esta vez, pero no logro escuchar que mono ya se había ofrecido. –Lo siento grulla, pero hoy me toca hacerle una broma a Po…..- Pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por grulla, quien trataba de contener su ira -Esta vez es mi turno, mono, además, la anterior semana no lo levante.- Mientras hablaba entraba en la habitación de Po, al cual le volcó la cama, haciendo que el inocente panda cayera de cara. Todos estaban boquiabiertos, nunca pensaron que grulla fuera tan rudo con él. Mientras todos observaban tal escena poco esperada por su amigo, quien al parecer se sentía mucho mejor, observaron si el panda despertó por el golpe, aunque no fue lo suficiente, ya que el panda seguía roncando echado de pansa en el piso. –Al menos no se hizo daño, se nota por la forma en la que ronca.- Añadía mono para alegrar un poco el ambiente, aunque todos miraban a grulla, quien comenzaba a reaccionar por la acción que realizo. – Ah, perdonen, no sé qué paso…. Creo me iré a desayunar.- Decía grulla mientras se alejaba lo más rápido que podía de la habitación de su amigo, quien seguida recostado en el piso. Viendo que grulla se alejaba de la escena, tigresa aprovecho su venganza en contra de su amiga acerca de la noche anterior. –Oye víbora, parece que alguien esta celoso de tu nuevo "amigo".- Víbora no tomo mucho en cuenta el comentario que hizo tigresa, pero solo se escuchó un suspiro de víbora (Tigresa no sabía lo que pasaba entre él y víbora)

_**Flashback.**_

_Luego de haber festejado que grulla haya vencido a FengHuang, los guerreros se dispusieron a volver al palacio un poco tarde, ya que se les había pasado la hora en el hospital recién construido. En las escaleras, víbora no podía evitar mirar a grulla y decir en su mente "qué bueno que estas bien". Al llegar al palacio de jade, los guerreros se dispusieron a cenar, pero grulla se detuvo en la puerta, alejándose de ellos hacia donde antes era el árbol de durazno a meditar._

_Al llegar a la montaña, grulla reflexionaba en su mente acerca de lo ocurrido, sentado al borde de la montaña, sacando de su sombrero un porta retratos (como de esos collares), al abrirlo se notaba: era la imagen de Mei Ling. –"No hubiese estado aquí de no ser por ti".-Pensaba grulla observando la foto que tenía en la ala, formándose una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Te puedo acompañar? –Grulla salto un poco al reconocer la voz que provenía detrás de él, era víbora, y de inmediato trato de guardar la imagen en su sombrero. –Ahh…. Si… claro.- Decía grulla tratando de ocultar sus nervios ante tan inesperada visita, mientras víbora se sentaba a su lado, grulla contemplaba la luna llena. _

_Víbora solo observaba de como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la imagen de grulla, mientras que él no le prestaba mucha atención a ella, ya que solo pensaba en la imagen que aun seguía en su sombrero. Aun sin dejar de mirarlo, grulla se dio cuenta de que víbora la estaba observando por mucho tiempo. –Oye víbora, ¿te encuentras bien? –Agregaba grulla mientras víbora despertaba de sus pensamientos. –Ah, sí, ¿Por qué preguntas? – Sin darse cuenta de que no lo perdía de vista, hasta que grulla veía esos ojos azules que lo comenzaron a hipnotizar, y sin darse cuenta, ambos se empezaron a acercar, cerrando los ojos poco a poco para sumirse en un beso largo y apasionado, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, grulla abrió los ojos, lanzando un suspiro largo que víbora logro notar. – Lo siento víbora, no puedo…. _

_Víbora, deprimida, con la cara triste, y sorprendida ante la respuesta de grulla, solo bajo la cabeza para hacer una sola pregunta.- Pero ¿Por qué? –Grulla solo la miro con una cara algo deprimida, suspirando. – Lo nuestro nunca funcionara víbora, somos de distintas especies….. –Pero fue interrumpido por víbora, quien le agarro de un ala, levantando su cabeza para observar mejor su cara. – Nada dice de que no lo podemos intentar. –Decía víbora mientras trataba de acercarse más a grulla, pero este se apartó, jalando su ala para zafarse de víbora._

_-NO VIBORA, SIMPLEMENTE NO PODEMOS. – La respuesta para víbora fue como un ataque en su cuerpo de más de 1000 agujas, haciendo que víbora empezara a sollozar para luego soltar algunas lágrimas. –No víbora yo no quería… es que no entiendes…- Decía grulla tratando de calmar a la muy inocente serpiente.- Entiendo completamente lo que pasa grulla, así que ya no te molestare mas.- Diciendo esto, víbora rompió a llorar, grulla trato de acercarse, pero fue rechazado por ella, dándole la espalda de inmediato y bajando las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Grulla solo se quedó ahí, bajando la cabeza para luego decirse en la mente "vaya, sí que soy un tonto", volviendo a sacar la imagen de su sombrero observando la imagen de Mei Ling. –Tal vez incluso no soy digno de ti. _

_Mientras tanto víbora solo bajaba las escaleras, volviendo al palacio de jade llorando por el acontecimiento en la montaña, volviendo a su cuarto sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta, ya que era tarde y todos ya estaban dormidos. Ella simplemente abrió y cerró su cuarto de inmediato para luego echarse en su cama y llorar. Poco a poco víbora se quedaba dormida en lágrimas recordando esa respuesta que seguía resonando en su mente, hasta que se quedó completamente dormida. _

_Grulla llego después de que víbora se quedara completamente dormida, se acercó a su habitación, deslizando la puerta sin que se diera cuenta, y solo observo la imagen de la serpiente dormida de la cual sus ojos seguían brotando lágrimas. Grulla solo deslizaba la puerta para luego cerrarla por completo susurrando "ojala nunca me hubieras conocido"_

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Víbora, al recordar ese momento tan doloroso, soltó una pequeña lágrima la cual se notó por tigresa, quien arrepentida, trataba de disculparse. –Lo siento víbora, no quería herir tus sentimientos. – Víbora solo se secó la lágrima para luego responderle con una cálida sonrisa. –No te preocupes tigresa, tu no lo sabias, solo vayamos a almorzar que Po se está despertando.

Pues era cierto, el panda se despertaba ya que mono y mantis le gritaban para que el panda se despierte. Este, al despertar, noto que estaba en el suelo de pansa. -¿Oigan que paso? ¿Cómo llegue al suelo? Ah no otra vez, ¿fue otra de las bromas de mono verdad? –Decía Po mientras miraba a mono, quien le negaba con la cabeza. Sorprendido, Po les pregunto a las chicas quien fue el que le hizo eso, y le dijeron que fue grulla. –Wow, no pensé que grulla me haría eso, suena bárbaro.- Como siempre con sus ánimos, Po se levantó para luego ir a desayunar con los demás. - ¿Y a donde se fue?- Pregunto, pero los demás no lo sabían, supusieron que estaba en la cocina, pero al contrario, no estaba, al parecer ya había desayunado, ya que se encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento con Yang, a quien no lo perdía de vista.

La vestimenta de Yang era una camiseta negra con líneas doradas que en su frente formaban unas espirales, terminando la otra parte en su espalda formando el vuelo de un dragón dorado, su pantalón tenía el mismo color de tela, lo único que lo difería eran sus vendas color blanco, no usaba zapatos, su camisa la dividía una marca un poco más clara de su color al igual que la parte de sus hombros (casi como la vestimenta de tigresa)

Yang se puso algo incómodo al notar la mirada de grulla, se siente algo incómodo pero sin temor alguno, ya que lo miraba con una rabia que solo grulla podía explicar. -¿Ocurre algo maestro grulla? –Preguntaba Yang mientras grulla reaccionaba para cambiar de cara y mirar a otro lado. –Ah, perdón Yang, no pasa nada, solo no tuve un buen amanecer, es todo (gracias a ti). –Yang sabía que pasaba algo con el maestro, supuestamente escucho de que era el maestro más maduro entre los guerreros (machos).

Mientras pensaba esto, los 5 guerreros, quienes ya habían terminado de desayunar, se dispusieron a ir al salón de entrenamiento. Víbora solo observaba a Yang, ignorando completamente de que grulla estaba a lado suyo. Yang se dio cuenta de la mirada de la maestra víbora, poniéndose algo incómodo tratando de mirar a un lado, hasta que el maestro Shifu entra de un instante a otro, aliviando un poco a Yang ya que víbora ya no lo estaba mirando. –Muy bien guerreros, comienza nuestro entrenamiento, hoy escogeré a las parejas para luchar, pero, como somos algo disparejos con la llegada del nuevo maestro, haremos una competencia para ver quien le ganara a Yang…. –Pero Yang intervino de repente, interrumpiendo a Shifu. –Aquel que logre conectarme un golpe lo obedeceré durante una semana. –Al parecer el guerrero callado había sido competitivo, es como si fuese igual de inmaduro que los chicos.

Al escuchar eso, víbora se puso tan emocionada, que soltó un pequeño grito de alegría, lo cual llamo la atención de sus amigos, y de Yang, quien solo arqueo una ceja, víbora se ruborizo un poco, y estaba decidida a ganar.

Mientras tanto Shifu decía las parejas de pelea, grulla con mono, víbora con mantis, Po con tigresa. Grulla estaba también decidida a ganar, ya sabía lo que pasaría si víbora ganaba.

Los guerreros se dispusieron a la batalla, víbora conectaba golpes contra mantis tan rápidos, que mantis no lograba ni esquivar a pesar de su tamaño, al parecer víbora no tenía piedad contra él, en sus ojos se veía que quería ganar de una vez para enfrentarse a Yang, este, al ver la determinación de la serpiente, se impresiono. –"_Me recuerda a mi cuando era cachorro". _

_**Flashback.**_

_Era un día de verano cuando en unos pastizales se divisaban dos guepardos jugando con una bola de estambre, al parecer eran de la misma edad, uno de ellos era Yang, y el otro, era su hermano. –Haber Yang, esta es mi propuesta, si logras quitarme el estambre de la mano, hare tus deberes por una semana, pero si no lo logras, mm haber supongo que faltan 15 minutos para el atardecer, si no lo logras antes de que el sol se oculte, tu harás las mías.- Yang solo asintió con la cabeza, animado por su único hermano, trato de agarrar la bola de estambre de su hermano, pero era demasiado rápido para él, incluso siendo de la misma edad, su hermano lo superaba tanto en velocidad, como en resistencia, aunque en los ojos del pequeño guepardo se podía observar una determinación tan grande que parecía que nada lo iba a detener con tal de lograr sus objetivo, pasando 14 minutos, el hermano de Yang empezaba a agotarse, en cambio Yang seguía tan energético, sudaba mucho, pero no parecía vencerlo el cansancio._

_Su hermano, impresionado ante tal persistencia, parecía que iba a perder, pero de un instante a otro, Yang se le abalanzo encima, su hermano solo logro notar una mirada fría de Yang, con los ojos rojos que reclamaban sangre, su hermano, asustado, trato de zafarse de él, pero no podía, la mirada petrificante de Yang lo dejo paralizado de miedo, hasta que logro soltar una palabra. –Hermano…..- Esto logro despertar a Yang, volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad de su color verde, alejándose poco a poco de su hermano dándose cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. –Lo…. Lo siento hermano.- Yang solamente corrió alejándose de los pastizales, y de su hermano, quien logro pararse al notar que su hermano iba arrepentido de tal acto, trato de detenerlo, pero una mano la agarro del hombro diciéndole "déjalo ir, tiene que despejar su mente, no es su culpa que actué de esa manera". Era una tortuga, el cual para él era un extraño, pero notaba que su sonrisa y su aspecto no daban miedo, infundía alegría y confianza (ustedes ya saben quién es). Mientras, a lo lejos, Yang se encontraba al borde de un precipicio, sentado, mirando el hermoso paisaje conformado de árboles grandes, los cuales rodeaban un lago que brillaba ante el atardece, observando como el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas._

_Yang solo pensaba en que es lo que le iba a hacer a su hermano si no reaccionaba, era como si no pudiese controlar su cuerpo, sumido en un sentimiento de muerte y sed de sangre. _

_**Fin flashback.**_

Ya cuando Yang se dio cuenta de que las batallas habían acabado, logro divisar a los ganadores, entre ellos estaban: Po quien estaba encima de tigresa, inmovilizada agarrándola de una pata, grulla solo miraba a mono en el piso agotado, y víbora dejo inconsciente a mantis, tirado en el suelo, pero este se levantó apenas ya que le dolían los constantes golpes sin descansar que víbora le conectaba, él ni siquiera le dio un simple golpe, avergonzado, se dispuso a irse a lado del maestro, quien observaba al guerrero mal herido, pero comprendía lo que pasaba. Mientras, el maestro Shifu decidía los nuevos grupos para el combate.- Muy bien, estos serán sus contrincantes, víbora con grulla (AUCH) y Po con Yang.

Víbora solo asintió con la cabeza, recordaba la vez que grulla lo rechazo, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era poder pelear y ganarle a Yang, quien ya estaba dando reverencia a Po para dar comienzo a la pelea. Víbora y grulla hicieron los mismo, ambos decididos a ganar la batalla. Ambos contrincantes esquivaban y atacaban de tal forma, que parecía una batalla de vida o muerte, ya varios golpes después, víbora logro conectarle un golpe a grulla en la pata, haciendo que este se inclinara un poco por el dolor, sabiendo que a víbora no le podía ganar en tierra, decidió cambiar de método, tratando de elevarse para volar. Víbora se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer, y de inmediato agarro su pata lastimada, botándolo en el piso, este, con el dolor que sentía en la pata junto con lo que le apretaba víbora, grulla no se rendía, a pesar de que víbora la apretaba más fuerte, al parecer no lo iba a soltar, grulla intentaba zafarse contra otra pata, pero no parece que haiga resultado alguno. Víbora, al ver la persistencia de grulla, esta decidió soltarle la pata, viendo a su compañero apunto de desmayarse por el dolor, al parecer ese golpe le rompió la pata, y al notarlo, ella se dispuso a ayudarlo, pero grulla logro levantarse de una sola pata. Su persistencia era admirable, pero víbora, viendo el estado de grulla, decidió retirarse de la batalla, pero al notar de que grulla le iba a conectar un golpe, esta solo la esquivo, al parecer grulla estaba cansada por aguantar el dolor por la fractura, la cual fue empeorada por el apretón que le hizo víbora.

Víbora no lo pensó 2 veces, le dio un latigazo en el cuerpo, haciendo que este se cayera de nuevo, pero se levantaba de nuevo, y con todas las fuerzas que le sobraban, intentaba volver a la batalla, pero pasaba lo mismo, víbora solo le contestaba con otro golpe, pensando de que no se volvería a levantar, pero todo lo contrario, se volvía a levantar. –Grulla ya no continúes, solo te lastimas a ti mismo. –decía víbora con un tono de preocupación.

Mientras mono, mantis, tigresa y el maestro Shifu observaban como grulla se levantaba, estos se quedaron admirados ante la persistencia de su amigo, pero preocupados por su bienestar. –Grulla, ya se acabó, no puedes hacer nada con una pata rota.- decía Shifu mientras veía como se trataba de parar grulla con sus alas. –No…. Maestro….no me rendiré….- Pero esas fueron las últimas palabras de grulla antes de caer desvanecido por el dolor y esfuerzo físico. Víbora solo lo miraba con seriedad pero a la vez con preocupación, mientras veía que los demás guerreros lo ayudaban, enviándolo a la enfermería a curar su pata rota. –"_Si que eres un guerrero de admirar"- _Pensaba víbora mientras se retiraba a contemplar la batalla entre Po y Yang, pero esta solo logro alcanzar a ver a Po en el suelo, cansado, sudando, mientras que Yang solo lo veía en el suelo. No se notaba de que Po haya conectado algún golpe a Yang, o que Yang le había conectado un golpe a Po.

En otra perspectiva, Po estaba preparándose para enfrentarse a Yang, intentando darle un golpe con una velocidad impresionante, pero Po solo logro divisar nada, Yang solo estaba a lado suyo mirándolo con cara de "¿es todo lo que tienes?", sonriendo, provocando a Po, para luego intentar darle otro golpe, pero pasaba lo mismo, Yang solo se encontraba a lado suyo luego de conectar el otro golpe, detrás suyo, encima, delante, es como si se moviese a la velocidad de la luz. Po, impresionado por no haber conectado ningún golpe, e impresionado de que Yang no lo golpeara, decidió despejar su mente y analizar los movimientos que hacia su oponente, pero fue para nada, al tratar de golpearlo de nuevo, trato de analizar hacia donde iría, pero fue en vano, su velocidad era tan impresionante que sol ose iba en un solo parpadeo, era como si tratase de golpear a una ilusión, la cual solo se desvanecía para luego mostrarse otra detrás, encima o delante de él. –Vaya, tienes una velocidad impresionante. –Decía Po jadeando un poco por el cansancio, pero al parecer Yang no sudaba ni una gota, era como si no estuviese haciendo esfuerzo alguno contra el guerrero dragón.

Yang solo sonreía ante el comentario del panda, quien se molestó un poco y continuo con el combate, pero no duro mucho, Yang solo esquivaba los ataques, Po no podía divisar sus movimientos, hasta que Po dejo de atacar a Yang, cayendo cansado por tanto esfuerzo, sin lograr nada al respecto. Yang solo miraba al panda en el piso. –Con que este es el guerrero dragón, huh no eres tan poderoso como me lo contaba.

Este comentario hizo que Po se sobresaltara de tal manera que se levantó y trato de volver a darle unos golpes, esta vez Yang se impresiono ante tal velocidad, ya que ese golpe casi le llega a la cara, pero solo logro rozar sus bigotes. Ese era el ataque más rápido que podía hacer Po, el cual agoto todas sus energías, cayendo otra vez al suelo, pero esta vez no logro levantarse.

Mientras víbora observaba a Po tan cansado, pensando "_esto será más difícil de lo que pensé"_

Víbora trataba de ayudar a Po, pero era muy pesado para ella, mientras que Shifu se le acercaba para ayudarla, este le podía llevar solo. –No te preocupes víbora, yo me encargare del panda, aun te falta un contrincante más. –Víbora solo asintió con una reverencia, notando de que los únicos que habían eran ella y Yang.

Víbora se sentía feliz y preocupada a la vez, ya que estaba a solas con el guepardo, pero preocupada ya que había vencido al guerrero más poderoso del palacio de jade. Ambos se miraron al frente para darse una reverencia y comenzar el combate. Víbora estaba algo animada, ya que se consideraba la guerrera más rápido del palacio, se deslizo en el piso con una velocidad tan impresionante que Yang la pudo contemplar solo unos milisegundos, víbora casi logra conectar un golpe a Yang, ya que sintió su suave pelaje, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para conectarle un golpe de verdad. Yang, impresionado ante tan velocidad, tenía que aumentar la suya, ya que no usaba la máxima contra el guerrero dragón, quien estaba recostado en su cama, con la puerta cerrada, mientras Shifu iba a observar el estado de grulla, quien seguía inconsciente por la pelea.

Mientras tanto Yang aumento notablemente su velocidad, esta vez víbora no podía ni tocar el pelaje del felino. Víbora estaba algo cansada por usar tanta energía al tratar de conectar varios golpes que no podían acertar, pero a víbora no le importaba, estaba decidida a ganar esa apuesta. Yang solo veía en sus ojos la determinación de víbora, a quien al parecer el cansancio hizo que se parara un poco, mirándola directamente a los ojos, observando su color azul los cuales le hacían recuerdo a su infancia. Víbora se dio cuenta de esto, observándolo, como si se hubiesen perdido en sus pensamientos, pero víbora reaccionó de inmediato recordando lo que estaba en juego, cambiando su mirada a una más seria, y ya era demasiado tarde cuando Yang recibió un latigazo en las patas, no muy dolorosas, pero lo suficiente como para que este se cayera, víbora solo estaciono encima de él, observando como el guepardo refunfuñaba ante su derrota. –No es justo, estaba distraído con…..- Pero antes de responderle, miro a otro lado para que víbora no lograra notar que Yang se sonrojo al recordar que le distrajo.

Víbora se levantó de él, y con la cola le ofreció ayuda para pararse, este, ante su derrota, acepto su cola, levantándolo y mirándose, hasta que Yang reacciono, recordando las palabras que había dicho hace rato. –Muy bien maestra víbora, como he dicho, cumpliré con mi promesa, hare todo lo que usted quiera durante una semana. –decía Yang mientras miraba a víbora. –Por favor Yang, solo llámame víbora, recuerda ya somos amigos. –decía víbora mientras Yang solo asintió con la cabeza. –Bueno, la semana comienza hoy, dígame ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga? –Víbora pensaba algo muy especial, de cómo aprovechar el primer día al máximo. –Muy bien, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer los 2 en el valle? Po está cansado y supongo que no nos preparara el almuerzo.- Yang solo asintió con la cabeza, pero tenía una duda.- Pero mae…. Digo víbora, ¿no deberíamos esperar a los demás? –Víbora solo lo miro- No tardaran mucho, no te preocupes, ellos nos alcanzaran- Yang solo arqueo la ceja, pero solo obedeció por su apuesta pero la idea de que ellos irían solos, le hizo ruborizar un poco, mientras víbora se sentía más viva que nunca, había logrado completar su objetivo, pero sin darse cuenta de que su maestro los estaba observando a los dos bajando la montaña hacia el valle.

Mientras en la enfermería, el maestro Shifu llegaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual extraño a los otros guerreros, pero grulla, quien logro despertar de golpe, quien solo hizo unas preguntas.- ¿qué paso? , ¿Quién gano? –Los demás solo negaron con la cabeza, menos Shifu, quien al parecer observo a grulla energética. –Gano víbora, en este momento están bajando al valle para almorzar, será mejor que los alcancen, porque más tarde volverán al entrenamiento.

La respuesta del maestro Shifu hizo pensar a grulla.- "¿bajando al valle a almorzar? ¿SOLOS?"

Grulla, casi echando humo por el pico, estaba decidido pararse, pero al tratar de hacerlo, piso con su pata rota, recordando porque se había desmayado. –No grulla, tú te quedaras aquí, estas muy débil como para bajar el valle, los demás te traerán el almuerzo pero tendrás que quedarte acostado al menos una semana para que tu pata se recupere completamente. – Decía Shifu de una manera tan seria, que grulla solo asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Y que pasara con Po maestro? – Pregunto tigresa, haciendo que los guerreros la observaran. –No te preocupes tigresa, se recuperara en unos cuantos minutos, solo necesita descansar.- Tigresa solo asintió mientras mono y mantis la miraban con una cara picara, pero esta cambio cuando tigresa les lanzo una cara fría y de asesina. Grulla solo pensaba en la imagen de víbora y Yang solos en el valle almorzando, y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, crujió su pico, y se dispuso a ir a su habitación, mientras veía a los demás bajar hacia el valle.


	3. Chapter 3: secretos revelados

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de la historia, es el más largo, pero sé que faltaba algo más, espero que lo disfruten, y perdonen la demora, no estaba muy inspirado pero ya les traeré el siguiente capítulo, ya lo tengo, pero aún no lo publicare :3 : D**

Chapter 3: Secretos revelados.

Víbora y Yang ya estaban abajo en el valle, ella esperaba con ansias comer a solas con Yang para conocerlo mejor, ambos mirando el restaurante del señor Ping.

–Comeremos aquí ¿te parece bien? – Yang solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigían a la entrada, pero se dieron cuenta de las miradas de los pobladores hacia los que pensaron que era una pareja_._

_- ¿Quién es ese? – ¿Sera un nuevo guerrero?- ¿Por qué esta sola con la maestra víbora?- ¿Acaso estarán saliendo?_

Esta última pregunta que hizo uno de los pobladores, hizo que ambos se ruborizaran un poco, tratando de apartar sus miradas entre sí para que no viesen lo rojo que estaban. Al llegar al restaurante, el señor Ping los noto llegar solos.

–Hola Yang, maestra víbora, díganme ¿en qué puedo ayudar a los dos tortolos? –Estas últimas palabras hicieron que ambos se sobresaltaran, sonrojeándose tanto que no lo pudieron ocultar.

–Nooo. -Dijo víbora al unísono con Yang. –Solo estamos aquí porque los demás se retrasaron. –Trataba de explicar víbora con un tono algo nervioso. El señor Ping solo miraba a Yang que no respondía nada, mirando a otro lado para que no pudieran notar su cara. Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Yang, que por supuesto no pudo escuchar, simplemente soltó una sonrisa. –Bien, vengan que aquí hay una mesa libre. Mientras la pareja se sentaba, el señor Ping les pregunto qué es lo que querían.

–Pues yo pediré fideos, ¿y qué tal tu Yang? ¿Qué pedirás? -En ese momento Yang despertó de sus pensamientos, pero ya no tenía la cara roja, le importaba más comer que las conversaciones de los demás, ya que la última pelea lo dejo agotado.

–Sí, yo pediré lo mismo. –En ese momento el señor Ping se dirigía a la cocina para traer el pedido.

Esperando a que llegara la orden, víbora tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle a Yang.

–Dime Yang, no entiendo como logre ganarte y no Po, es decir, mira, él es el guerrero dragón, yo solo soy una simple guerrera.

-No te tienes que malinterpretar de esa manera, víbora, eres una maestra, incluso eres más rápido que el guerrero dragón.- Decía Yang mientras miraba a víbora con una sonrisa. – Todos tenemos habilidades especiales que nos hacen diferentes de los demás, por eso es que eres parte de los 5 furiosos.

Víbora solo sonrió ante esa respuesta, pero antes de que lograra decir algo, el señor Ping ya traía consigo sus platos de fideos. –Muy bien maestros, aquí les traigo su orden.

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE.**

Mono, mantis y tigresa ya estaban bajando las escaleras, hasta que mono se detuvo un rato.

–Oigan, ¿alguien tiene dinero para pagarle al señor Ping? –Mantis obviamente no tenía nada, mientras qué Tigresa pensó que mono iba a pagar su almuerzo.

- Esta bien, esperen, yo iré a recoger mi dinero. – Decía tigresa con un tono molesto, simulando de que no quería ir a las habitaciones a ver al panda. Mientras que los 2 guerreros asentían con la cabeza, tigresa se disponía a subir al palacio, ya en las habitaciones recogiendo su dinero, decidió entrar al cuarto de Po, observando como el panda dormía, pero aún se escuchaban jadeos de él, al parecer estaba muy cansado, Tigresa se impresiono ante el estado de su amigo, así que decidió sentarse en una de las sillas.

-"_Jamás te había visto en ese estado, Po. Parece que Yang no es un simple guerrero después de todo"- _Pensaba Tigresa mientras tocaba la frente de su amigo, quien al parecer tenía fiebre, y al igual que eso noto que su sudor era frio. Tigresa se asustó, no podía creer que una simple pelea de entrenamiento lo dejaría en esas condiciones. Po parecía que murmuraba mientras dormía, y Tigresa se le acercó un poco para escuchar lo que decía.

-No…no…esto….no…esta…pasando…- Los murmullos que hacia Po hizo que tigresa se preocupara aún más.

-Po, Po, despierta, es solo un sueño. –Tigresa trataba de despertar al panda, pero este no reaccionaba, es como si el sueño se hubiese apoderado de él.

**EN EL SUEÑO DE PO.**

Po observaba el valle de la paz, destruido, no entendió que sucedía en ese momento. Solo se escuchaban los quejidos de algunos pobladores que habían sufrido el ataque, contemplaba los edificios en llamas y algunos escombros de los edificios. Po hecho a correr mientras seguía contemplando la destrucción del valle, y algunos pobladores que lograron sobrevivir, los cuales eran llevados en camillas, algunos tapados completamente con un manto, otros gimiendo por el dolor, y algunos llorando por la pérdida de sus hogares y algunos familiares. En ese momento Po solo pensaba en el restaurante de su padre y la seguridad de este.

-PAPA…. –Po se detuvo en un instante, se quedó en Shock, su hogar, completamente destruido, lo único que quedaba eran los escombros del restaurante. No parecía que hubiese alguna esperanza, Po solo sacaba los escombros tratando de hallar a su padre, no había nada, lo único que había encontrado fueron sus figuras de acción de los 5 furiosos, al menos casi completos. Mientras agarraba y recuperaba los muñecos, observándolos, hasta que logro escuchar unos gemidos un poco más allá de su posición, e inmediatamente soltó los muñecos echando a correr en la dirección en donde los escucho, era su padre, con medio cuerpo enterrado en los escombros del restaurante. Po inmediatamente sacaba los escombros del ganso. Al lograr sacarlo, hizo que tratara de reaccionar un poco, mientras que el señor Ping poco a poco lograba despertar.

–Hijo…estas vivo…- Pero Po lo hizo callar.- No, papa, ahorra tus energías que te tengo que buscar ayuda.- Decía Po mientras lo agarraba entre sus brazos. Pero en ese momento, mientras Po salía de lo que solía ser el restaurante, noto que los sobrevivientes habían desaparecido. –Po…. ¿Por qué no nos salvaste? –En ese momento, su padre se desvaneció se sus brazos. - ¿PAPA? ¿PAPAAA? – Po solo se arrodillo, golpeando el piso para tratar de contener sus lágrimas, el, apunto de romper a llorar, reacciono, recordando el palacio de jade y sus amigos, sabiendo que con ellos iba a solucionar esto, corrió rumbo a la montaña para encontrarse con los 5 furiosos y su maestro, pero esas ilusiones se acabarían pronto. Po, al llegar a la entrada del palacio, solo logro notar el salón destruido, armas arrojadas al azar, columnas destrozadas que aun podían sostener la estructura, hasta que logro divisar solo a Shifu, quien se encontraba en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando logro vencer a Tai Lung. Po se le acerco tan rápido como pudo, tenía una herida por el pecho la cual aun seguía corriéndole sangre.

-Maestro…no…. No se preocupe le ayudare.

-De…Tras…tuyo...- Pero Po no fue lo bastante rápido, la imagen había agarrado a Shifu por el cuello, terminando con la vida del maestro, traspasándole con la pata la herida que este le había causado antes, acabando con la vida de Shifu. Po no logro hacer nada, había entrado en shock, mientras la imagen se reía de lo que había hecho. Solo logro observar el rostro de aquel animal que había asesinado a Shifu, era Yang, con los ojos rojos fríos observando al panda, lamiendo su pata disfrutando el sabor de la sangre que aun goteaba por su brazo.

Po, infundido por la rabia y la sed de venganza, trato de abalanzarse sobre Yang lo más rápido que podía, pero era demasiado rápido, esquivo el puño que Po le había querido conectar en la cara, golpeándolo en el codo, produciendo un sonido en seco, le había roto el brazo, pero a Po no le importó nada, y, aun con el brazo inmovilizado, trato de conectarle una patada, pero era inútil, Yang era demasiado rápido para él, antes de golpearlo, Yang ya lo había hecho caer. A Po ya no le importaba el dolor, seguía intentando conectar patadas con la pata rota, crujiendo el hueso que ya estaba roto, pero todo era inútil, Yang era demasiado rápido para él, pero Po no se iba a rendir, estaba dispuesto a matar a aquel guepardo que había acabado con todo lo que amaba, Yang solo esquivaba los ataques, parecía disfrutar los últimos momentos del panda, hasta que Yang lo agarró del cuello y lo levanto como si su peso no fuese nada para él. Po trataba de zafarse de su pata, pero Yang apretaba más fuerte aun. El panda se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada, mientras Yang levantaba la otra pata para poder terminar con Po, este veía lentamente el tiempo, recordando los buenos tiempos con sus amigos y su maestro, las risas, las peleas vencidas, pero todo para terminar de esta forma, soltando una pequeña lagrima, antes de que la pata del guepardo le llegara al pecho. Po solo sintió como la pata le atravesaba el cuerpo hasta el otro lado, haciéndole sacar un pequeño quejido, cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, observando el techo con un poco de sangre que emanaba de su boca, con la decepción de no haber podido salvar a sus amigos, a su maestro, a su padre, escuchando unas últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos completamente. –Lo siento…

**FUERA DEL SUEÑO.**

Po despertó de golpe, aun no noto que Tigresa estaba en su cuarto, viendo como a su amigo le brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos. Al darse cuenta el panda de que Tigresa estaba a lado suyo con vida, no hizo más que abrazarla y apoyarse en su hombro, soltando lágrimas de felicidad y de tristeza.

-Tigresa…estas viva…- Tigresa no entendía que pasaba con Po, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta, simplemente le devolvió el abrazo.

-Ya, Po, ya paso, no te preocupes, todo está bien, fue solo una pesadilla. –Decía tigresa con un tono dulce, y, aun con la duda, quería preguntarle al panda cual fue su sueño, pero se resignó, dejo que el panda le siguiera abrazando hasta que se calmara un poco, hasta que Po se soltó de ella lentamente, limpiándose la cara con su pata, tratando de calmarse un poco, pero le era muy difícil, aun seguía soltando lagrimas con la cabeza mirando al piso, Tigresa solo espero un poco hasta que el panda se calmó, solo lo veía con una cara de preocupación.

-Lo…lo siento tigresa, no quería preocuparte de esa manera. – Decía Po tratando de subir la cabeza para mirarla.

-Tranquilo Po, sé que no fue tu intención, ahora recuéstate, tienes que descansar un poco.- Decía tigresa con un tono dulce, agarrándolo de los hombros para que este se echara, tocándole la frente para ver si la temperatura paso, la cual al parecer se le paso, pero seguía sudando un poco, lo cual calmo un poco a Tigresa, y aprovecho para hacerle una pregunta.

-Dime Po, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Cuando entre a tu cuarto te veía algo inquieto. –Po apenas quería explicarle acerca de ese sueño, ya que le afecto mucho, parecía que era real para él.

-Ah…bueno tigresa, tendría que contártelo tarde o temprano. – Entonces Po le conto acerca del sueño, con cada detalle, incluso el mas mínimo no se le escapo. Tigresa oía atentamente cada palabra que el panda decía, incluso se asustó un poco al oír el nombre que menciono. Tigresa vio cómo se movía Yang, era rápido, incluso Po no lo pudo vencer, y lo peor de todo era el temor a que ese sueño sea una visión del futuro.

-No…no lo sé Po, será mejor que hablemos de esto con el maestro Shifu, pero antes, ustedes 2, salgan. –Los dos espías detrás de la puerta de Po (mono y mantis) quedaron en shock no solo porque tigresa los descubrió, sino que habían escuchado absolutamente todo.

-¿Me podrían explicar que estaban haciendo aquí?- Decía tigresa en un tono serio.

-No…nada, es que te tardaste mucho y decidimos ir a buscarte. –Decía mantis mientras mono le seguía la conversación.-Si, pero escuchamos voces en la habitación de Po, así que decidimos ir a inspeccionar.

Tigresa no dijo nada, solo estaba pendiente en las condiciones de su amigo, el cual se lo notaba algo decaído, lo que era muy extraño para todos. –Ven Po, creo que te sentara bien comer un poco. –Decía tigresa mientras ayudaba a Po a levantarse, saliendo de su cuarto, tomando el dinero para luego bajar al valle.

Mientras en donde solía estar el árbol de durazno, grulla, sentado al borde de la montaña, trataba de solucionar sus problemas sentimentales. –_"No logro entender que me sucede, primero rechazo a víbora y ahora estoy celoso de Yang, tengo que solucionar esto o me volveré loco"- _Pensaba grulla mientras sacaba la imagen de Mei-Ling de su sombrero, al observarla hacia que grulla sonriera, recordando ese momento tan difícil en el que tuvo que partir.

_**Flashback.**_

_Mientras grulla entrenaba con Mei-Ling en su pueblo natal, con los muñecos de madera que eran idénticos a los del palacio de jade, una imagen que se acercaba mientras ambos se reían porque grulla se cayó con un trato mojado, observándolos, viendo como disfrutaban el momento. –Aun te falta mucho por aprender. –Decía la imagen, la cual los dos pudieron notar que era una tortuga. –Sí, lo sé, pero sé que aquí lograre mejorar bastante.- Decía grulla con una voz de confianza. La tortuga no hizo más que reír un poco y sonreír ante la determinación del ave. –Permítanme presentarme, me llamo Oogway, y vengo a darte una oportunidad para que vengas a entrenar al palacio de jade con el maestro Shifu._

_Grulla se sorprendió ante la oferta, entrenar con uno de los mejores maestros de toda china, Incluso Mei-Ling se emocionaba de su amigo, ayudando a su amigo a pararse. _

_El maestro Oogway solo esperaba la respuesta del ave, quien seguía pensando acerca de la respuesta, quería mejorar bastante, pero tampoco se quería alejar de su mejor amiga. _

_-No tienes que responderme ahora, grulla, te daré hasta esta noche para que decidas antes de que yo parta. –Decía Oogway mientras se alejaba de ellos. –Un momento, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –Decía grulla mientras la tortuga se alejaba más, lo único que había escuchado fue una risa inocente, mientras la tortuga se desvanecía entre las sombras._

_-Mm, pero que tortuga más extraña. –Decía Mei-Ling mientras se acercaba a grulla. El solo la miro para asentir con la cabeza. –Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a almorzar, ya entrenamos bastante. –Decía grulla mientras su estómago rugía, al igual que el estómago de Mei-Ling. –Uy, creo que tienes razón, vamos, que se me antojan unos fideos con dumplings, yo invito. –Decía la guepardo quien ya sacaba el dinero de su billetera. –No Mei, yo pagare, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. –Decía grulla mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, Mei-Ling solo acepto devolviéndole la sonrisa, agarrándolo de un ala para arrastrarlo a un restaurante cercano. Parecía ver a dos niños jugando, sonriendo y riendo mientras se miraban el uno y el otro. Al llegar al restaurante, los dos sentados en frente de si, comían sus platos de fideos mientras se contaban anécdotas graciosas de sus vidas. A grulla se le había salido un fideo de su orificio de la nariz, mientras se lo sacaba, Mei-Ling solo se reía mientras grulla se lo quitaba de encima. Grulla la acompaño con la risa mientras pensaba en lo linda que se veía. _

_Al terminar, los dos salieron del restaurante. Notaron que había una pequeña feria con varios juegos y atracciones. –Oye grulla, mira esa feria, vamos, será divertido. –Grulla veía la cantidad de dinero que le quedaba, era todo lo que había ahorrado, le alcanzaba lo suficiente como para 10 juegos, al ver la cara de felicidad de Mei-Ling, no tuvo más opción que aceptar e ir con ella. Mientras jugaban y disfrutaban de los juegos, grulla con el pasar del día pensaba en la propuesta de la tortuga, pensar en dejar a Mei-Ling no le agradaba en nada, pero cumplir el sueño de su vida era la única oportunidad que no quería dejar ir. La noche se acercaba, grulla solo se iba con Mei-Ling quien tenía un oso panda de peluche en sus manos (irónico), aun seguía riendo un poco, estaba feliz, parecía que era el mejor día de su vida, hasta que grulla intervino, conociendo un buen lugar para pasarlo mejor. _

_-Ven Mei, te quiero mostrar algo, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos. –Le decía grulla mientras de su sombrero sacaba un pañuelo. – ¿Por qué tienes un pañuelo en tu sombrero?- Decía Mei-Ling arqueando una ceja.- Es por si e ensuciaba, pero no te preocupes, no lo he usado. –Decía grulla mientras le amarraba el pañuelo en sus ojos para que no pueda ver. Grulla solo la dirigía agarrándolo de sus patas, subiendo una colina con escalera.- Ya, grulla, ¿a dónde me estas llevando? –Decía Mei-Ling al darse cuenta de que subía unas escaleras.-Tranquila Mei, ya estamos cerca._

_Subiendo las escaleras, hasta que por fin llegaron –Justo a tiempo.-Decía grulla mientras hizo que Mei-Ling se detuviera.- Bueno Mei, ya te puedes quitar el pañuelo. –Mei-Ling solo obedeció, contemplando el sol que se estaba ocultando por el horizonte. –Y bien, ¿Qué te parece? –Decía grulla mientras observaba la cara de asombro de Mei-Ling. –Es…hermoso. – Pero, para sorpresa de grulla, Mei-Ling salto a su brazo, apoyándose en su hombro, mientras grulla se sonrojaba, pero le continúo apoyándose en su cabeza._

_Grulla solo contemplaba la cara de Mei-Ling iluminada por los últimos rayos del sol, pero pensaba en la propuesta de la tortuga, suspirando, esto capto la atención de Mei-Ling, quien noto una cara triste en grulla. _

_-¿Ocurre algo grulla?- Grulla solo despertó de sus pensamientos mientras veía a Mei-Ling. –Ah, nono, no pasa nada, eso solo que… la propuesta de Oogway, no sé si aceptarla o rechazarla (lanzando un suspiro) ojala este día durara para siempre. –Mei-Ling solo la observaba con cariño, sabiendo a lo que se refería.- Grulla, no importa la decisión que tomes, solo importa lo que es mejor para ti.- Decía Mei-Ling con un tono dulce, hasta que el sol se ocultó, recordando que grulla tenía que ir con la tortuga.-Bueno, se hace tarde, vamos, que Oogway te está esperando. –Grulla solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras llegaban a la entrada de su salón de entrenamiento, pero la tortuga no estaba, supusieron de que estaba dentro, grulla avanzaba mientras Mei-Ling esperaba en la puerta, sabía que tenía que decidir solo, no quería interponerse en lo que era mejor para él. En tanto adentro, grulla no divisaba nada, hasta que de repente escucho una voz por una de las esquinas. –Amor joven, unos de los romances más hermosos que existen. –Decía la tortuga mientras se acercaba a grulla.-Si, lo sé, es muy hermosa, pero sé que no vino a hablar de eso Oogway, así que…-Pero fue interrumpido por la tortuga.- Sé que me dirás que te quieres quedar aquí, y lo respeto, pero para poder protegerla, tienes que sacar tu máximo potencial.-Mientras decía eso le entregaba el collar con un retrato de Mei-Ling. –Yo sé que te da miedo separarte de ella, el destino hará que ustedes dos se vuelvan a encontrar, de ahí ya nunca se volverán a separar, y tu abras cumplido con el tuyo. –Diciendo esto la tortuga miraba a grulla, quien seguía observando la imagen de Mei-Ling, mientras Oogway esperaba su decisión, la cual de hecho ya sabía. _

_Al salir los dos, Mei-Ling observaba a grulla con la cabeza baja, sabía que decisión había tomado, mientras grulla se le acercaba, Mei-Ling solo se acercó a abrazarlo mientras grulla sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo. –Prométeme que me vendrás a visitarme lo más pronto posible. –Decía Mei-Ling mientras apretaba más fuerte a grulla. –Lo prometo. _

_Grulla se separaba del abrazo lentamente, le era muy difícil abandonar su pueblo natal, y de la mejor chica que jamás había conocido, cuando ambos se separaron, Mei-Ling se le acerco rápido, dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Eso es para que no me olvides. –Grulla se puso bien rojo al recibir ese beso, mientras el maestro Oogway lo esperaba. –Vamos guerrero, que hay un camino largo por recorrer. _

_Grulla miraba atrás de como Mei-Ling se despedía de él, deseándole suerte y con su oso panda aun agarrando en su mano. La guepardo solo pudo contemplar al ave unos minutos después antes de que él y la tortuga se desvaneciera en la oscuridad de la noche. _

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Grulla, al haber recordado ese momento, se froto la mejilla, sonrojándose un poco, y con más ansias esperaba el momento para visitarla, el cual sería muy pronto.

Mientras, en el restaurante del señor Ping, víbora y Yang ya estaban terminando con sus sopas, mientras víbora le contaba su historia de cómo logro llegar al palacio de jade.

-… Después de vencer al gorila, me recomendaron entrenar en el palacio de jade, ya a esta edad recién me crecieron los colmillos, pero ya no los necesito. Bueno, esa es mi historia, ahora es tu turno de contarme la tuya.

Yang solo miraba a víbora algo sorprendido por su historia, sonriéndole, aunque de hecho ya sabía la historia de los 5 furiosos y del guerrero dragón, parecía haber algo diferente según la forma en la que contaba ella, pero ese sentimiento de alegría cambiaria a sentimientos de amargura y pesar. –Lo único que sé es que nos encontraron a mí y a mi hermano en las puertas de un orfanato, vivíamos bien, pero queríamos ser libres, sentíamos que el orfanato era una prisión, así que a los 5 años nos fugamos, sobrevivíamos, nos divertíamos, pero todo comenzó a cambiar después de… -Pero Yang se detuvo, esa parte era muy dolorosa para él, agacho la cabeza, no reacciono por un buen momento, hasta que víbora se preocupó un poco. –Perdona Yang, no sabía lo doloroso que era para ti. –Víbora bajo un poco la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, pero la pata de Yang la levanto, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –No víbora, no fue tu culpa, fue la mía por hacerte preocupar, el pasado es solo un recuerdo, lo que importa ahora es el presente.- Decía Yang mientras lo veía con una sonrisa, víbora se sonrojo un poco, quedándose perdida en sus ojos que brillaban con el resplandor del sol, a Yang le sucedía lo mismo, trataba de apartar la mirada pero no podía, lo único que le traía paz era esa mirada dulce y tierna de víbora, es como si la hubiese conocido antes, pero no podía recordar en dónde. Poco a poco ambos se acercaban, Yang se daba cuenta pero no reaccionaba, mientras veía a víbora con la cara algo roja, cerrando los ojos poco a poco, para poder sumirse en un beso bello y profundo, pero algo los interrumpió, fue el grito de uno de los pobladores del valle, lo cual hizo que ambos reaccionaran, abriendo los ojos y alejándose, ruborizados ante la acción que iban a hacer. –Uh…amm…será mejor que vayamos a inspeccionar…- Decía Yang en un tono nervioso, levantándose del asiento y saliendo primero del restaurante. –Ahh...Si…ya voy…-Decía víbora en un tono nervioso, pero algo triste, sabiendo que eso interrumpió su primer beso. Incorporándose, víbora salió del restaurante, donde Yang no estaba muy lejos de la entrada, observando al trio de jabalíes bandidos robándoles a unos cerdos y conejos del valle, Yang se enfureció, pero trato de controlarse, sabía que es lo que le iba a ocurrir si seguía con esa actitud. –Oigan, cerdos, métanse con alguien de su tamaño. –Decía Yang mientras los jabalíes volteaban a ver al joven que era más pequeño que ellos. –Vete a casa, niño, estamos ocupados. –Eso hizo que Yang se enojara un poco, apareciendo en la cabeza de uno de los jabalíes, los cuales notaron después de unos segundos. –Veamos quien es el primero en correr a casa.

Los jabalíes atacaron la cabeza de su compañero, pero este se desvaneció, haciendo que su amigo se frotara un poco la cabeza por los golpes. –Veo que este no es un simple niño después de todo, ustedes 2, encárguense de la víbora, yo me encargo de este mocoso. –Los jabalíes obedecieron al líder, mientras víbora se preparaba para la batalla, los jabalíes trataron de abalanzarse hacia ella, pero lo esquivo, dando latigazos a los 2 jabalíes, hiriéndolos, haciéndoles quejar de dolor, pero se reincorporaron rápidamente, lanzando ataques continuos, en cambio Yang solo esquivaba los golpes del jabalí, provocándolo con sus palabras. –Al parecer el cerdito bocón no puede con un niño. –Esto provocaba más la ira del jabalí, quien atacaba con más rabia, pero Yang solo jugaba con él, esquivando los golpes como si nada, hasta que hizo cansar al jabalí. –Bueno, creo que es mi turno. –Yang no tenía compasión con el jabalí, le daba golpes continuos como ráfagas mientras el jabalí quedaba perplejo ante tal velocidad de parte de un joven, hasta que Yang le dio un golpe que lo lanzo hacia arriba un poco, dejando al jabalí inconsciente, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de víbora, conectaba golpes que hacían retroceder a los jabalíes, pero era demasiado para ella, los dos se recuperaban rápido, y la atacaban, hasta que uno de sus golpes hizo que víbora chocara contra uno de los edificios del valle, el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que víbora cayera inconsciente, Yang, al darse la vuelta mientras veía que los jabalíes se acercaban a ella para acabar con su vida, Yang se había enfurecido, no pudo contenerse más, los ojos de Yang cambiaron a un rojo vivo, crujiendo los dientes y observando a los jabalíes con rabia, y antes de que se acercaran a víbora, Yang conecto un golpe tan duro que arrastro al otro haciéndoles golpear en una pared.

Mientras los jabalíes se percataban de quien era el golpe, Yang se presentó en frente de ellos, a uno lo golpeo en el estómago haciendo que el piso se rompiera, y al otro lo agarro con su pata en el cuello, sonriendo, levanto su otra pata para poder acabar así con el jabalí.

-¿Yang…? –La voz de víbora quien al parecer había despertado, hizo que Yang reaccionara, volviendo el color de sus ojos a la normalidad, soltando al jabalí que estaba paralizado y aterrado ante la imagen que había contemplado antes. Víbora estaba asustada, al parecer había observado la mirada del guepardo que estaba a punto de asesinar al jabalí, pero se quería acercar a él. Yang solo se alejaba de ella con cada paso (o deslizamiento). –Lo…lo siento…- Yang dijo esas últimas palabras antes de salir corriendo para poder alejarse del valle y de sus pobladores, quienes veían a Yang aterrados, mientras víbora trataba de seguirlo, pero era demasiado rápido, perdió su rastro poco después de la entrada del valle. Víbora solo recordaba la cara arrepentida de Yang, sabía que él no era así, pero quería aclarar algunas cosas con él.

**Bueno, ese fue mi capitulo, ¿largo? ¿Corto? ¿Sin sentido? ¿Me falta mucho? Pues sí, me falta mucho aun, pero antes dejare algunos agradecimientos. **

**Yushi y Gianella: Gracias por ser mis primeros comentarios, si creo que me emocione mucho con ese flashback xD, pero bueno, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia, mis mejores deseos. Cl0n3r.**


	4. Chapter 4: confusion

**Hola a todos, perdonen por el retraso pero estuve muy atareado esta semana, ya tenía el capítulo pero tenían partes que no me convencían mucho y siguen sin convencerme pero no se me ocurrió una mejor idea, sin más blablablá aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

Chapter 4: Confusión.

Mientras mantis, tigresa, mono y Po (quien seguía un poco decaído) bajaban al valle, notaron que los pobladores se juntaban en un solo punto, los guerreros se extrañaron al ver eso, y decidieron ir a investigar, tigresa solo movía al panda agarrándole de la espalda y lo dirigía al caminar. Po solo miraba el piso, analizando el sueño, y solo levanto la cabeza para poder observar el valle, despertó de sus pensamientos, es como si algo lo hubiese hecho sobresaltar, inmediatamente corrió hacia el punto en donde se reunían los pobladores, sus amigos, impresionados ante la reacción del panda, corrieron detrás suyo para ver qué fue lo que lo sorprendió, y al apartar a la gente y observar que paso, vieron a los 3 jabalíes bandidos, uno solo estaba inconsciente, pero los demás eran una escena diferente, uno de ellos estaba tirado en el piso sangrando, se notaba un fuerte golpe en el estómago y el piso resquebrajado en el que se encontraba, la sangre le brotaba de la boca, tosiendo, con dificultades para respirar, en cambio el otro parecía que lloraba pero en silencio, estaba arrodillado, es como si hubiese vivido toda una experiencia de pesadilla, parecía estar paralizado, nada lo movía, ni siquiera los compasivos pobladores que trataban de levantarlo.

Los 4 guerreros, impactados, decidieron preguntar a los pobladores que había sucedido.

-Estos 3 jabalíes nos arrebataban las pertenencias, solo logramos escuchar una voz extraña para nosotros, era un guepardo, quien junto con la maestra víbora peleaban contra ellos, 2 de los cerdos dejaron inconsciente a la maestra víbora, pero el guepardo se deshizo de uno de ellos. –Decía el conejo mientras señalaba al cerdo que se encontraba en mejores condiciones. –Todo pasó muy rápido para mí, solo pude observar al guepardo que miraba a los otros 2 jabalíes con rabia, todo paso en un parpadeo, el guepardo ya había dejado al uno de ellos en el piso, lo último que pude ver antes de que la nube de humo eran los ojos del guepardo, era muy extraño, sus ojos eran de color rojo…

Los 4 guerreros habían entrado en shock, especialmente Po, quien recordaba en su sueño como Yang tenía los ojos rojos, al panda se le vino un escalofrió de pies a cabeza. Tigresa, mono y mantis al principio no lo podían creer, al principio pensaron que la pesadilla de Po era una mala pasada, pero al escuchar la frase "sus ojos eran de color rojo" ya todo había cambiado, inmediatamente preguntaron hacia donde se había ido, pero nadie sabía, hasta que se percataron de que víbora tampoco estaba.

-Mono, mantis, ayuden a los pobladores a llevar a los bandidos, Po y yo iremos a buscar a Yang, de seguro encontraremos a víbora con el.-Decía tigresa en un tono de preocupación, los demás solo asintieron mientras tomaban diferentes senderos.

Mientras tanto, muy lejas del valle por las montañas, Yang corría sin rumbo fijo alguno para que víbora no lo alcanzara, hasta que noto que ella había perdido su rastro. Se detuvo a pensar un poco y darse cuenta en donde estaba, hasta que noto un pequeño lago que rodeaba una gran roca de forma extraña, había llegado al estanque de lágrimas sagradas. Yang solo se sentó en el borde, dejando que el agua moje un poco sus patas, agacho la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos confusos.

**Según la perspectiva de Yang.**

Lo que siento en este momento es algo inexplicable. Tengo frio y calor, siento alegría y tristeza, con ganas de llorar pero a la vez con ganas de sonreír. Todo en mi cabeza es confuso, trato de controlar la oscuridad dentro de mí, me habla, trata de dominar mi mente, no me imagino la cantidad de veces que me he tratado de quitar la vida para que el mundo se deshaga de mi para siempre, pero me es imposible, cada vez que intento tirarme por un precipicio, clavarme algo en el corazón, es demasiado arriesgado, siempre que lo intentaba, mi oscuridad se opone, sentía como la ira y el dolor me dominaban, cada vez que lo intentaba se hacía más fuerte, no me puedo arriesgar más, poner en peligro a la gente que admiro y aprecio, a veces desearía no haber nacido nunca, ni siquiera sé cuál es mi origen, si tan solo lo supiese tal vez hallaría la forma de deshacerme de esta oscuridad.

-Créeme, jamás te desharás de mí. – Abrí mis ojos, ya no estaba en ese estanque, no veía más que oscuridad a mí alrededor, y un espejo que estaba delante de mí, me observaba, los ojos que siempre odiaba ver, lo que la gente describía como una maldición, eran de color rojo. -El mal corre por tus venas Yang, la sed de sangre, el deseo de escuchar las voces inocentes de los niños quienes fueron victima nuestra.

-¡Dirás tuyas! Jamás he querido lastimar a alguien que no lo mereciera, me desharé de ti cueste lo que cueste… -Pero fui interrumpido abruptamente por mi otro yo. –Tú sabes que yo lo impediría, acéptalo Yang, tú nunca te desharás de mí. –El espejo desapareció, mi otro yo estaba detrás de mí, la oscuridad se desvanecía, de repente la imagen se distorsionaba. –Recuerda lo que nos hicieron, lo que nos consideraron, tú sabes más quien lo pago, nuestro hermano.

Me encontraba en un pueblo por el cual rondamos yo y mi hermano, mientras veía como los animales nos observaba de pequeños con la cara de indiferencia, no entendíamos porque nos observaban así, hasta que logre recordar un folleto puesto en los edificios y postes del pueblo, nos buscaban por ladrones, divagábamos de pueblo en pueblo para conseguir comida y así evitar problemas. –Aquí es donde todo paso, mira como los animales nos observaba, a nosotros y a nuestro hermano, hacíamos todo lo necesario para sobrevivir pero nadie lo comprendía, para ellos no éramos más que vagabundos. –No le hice mucho caso, sabía que es lo que intentaba con esto, pero la imagen cambio, de repente estaba en una escena en la que nos había rodeado todos, era de noche, la gente nos venía de todas partes, no había salida, estábamos lado a lado tratando de defendernos mientras nos arrojaban objetos, no sabíamos que hacer, mi hermano trataba de calmarlos. –Tranquilos, no queremos problemas, no les hicimos nada. –Pero no lo escucharon, al parecer temían a que les robásemos como lo hicimos con los otros pueblos, se acercaban , lanzábamos patadas y golpes que hacían retroceder un poco a los pobladores, pero se notaba que no éramos expertos, los animales se abalanzaron hacia nosotros, me agache, pero no sentía nada, inmediatamente abrí mis ojos mientras mi hermano me cubría con su cuerpo, yo solo lo observaba mientras el aguantaba los golpes, la sangre le empezó a brotar de la boca, él me sonreía, las últimas palabras que escuche de él y que siempre resonarían en mi mente: "Te quiero hermano". Mi hermano ya no pudo aguantar más, se colapsó, me enfurecí, mis ojos se tornaron rojos y podía sentir la ira que había sentido hace 5 años, me deshice de algunos, agarrándolos y botándolos con golpes y patadas, pero era inútil, no era el guerrero que soy ahora, me hicieron caer, me golpeaban sin cesar, solo veía el rostro de mi hermano con los ojos cerrados y con la sangre que le brotaba de la boca, las esperanzas de sobrevivir eran nulas. –Mira como nos lo arrebataron, la única persona la cual nos comprendía, muerta a manos de unos simples campesinos. – Lo decía con voz de pena, lo cual me extraño, la actitud de mi otro yo había cambiado en algo. Pero de repente apareció ella, una imagen distinta a la de los otros animales, una guepardo, me defendía, hacia tratar de entrar en razón a los animales del pueblo, pero algunos no obedecieron, tuvo que pelear con algunos de esos, mientras yo trataba de acercarme a mi hermano. Trataba de despertarlo moviéndolo con la pata, pero era inútil, no reaccionaba, trataba de escuchar si respiraba pero no fue así, estaba tieso y frio. Estaba débil, ya no tenía sentido para mí vivir más, había perdido a la única familia que tenía, solté una lágrima, me desvanecía, la vista se me hacía borrosa.

-_"Hermano…" – _Fue la última palabra que solté antes de caer desvanecido, la imagen del cadáver de mi hermano me perseguirá por siempre.

_**Fuera de la perspectiva de Yang y de su sueño. **_

Yang había despertado de golpe, respiraba agitado, miraba por todas partes para asegurarse de que realmente había despertado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que víbora estaba a lado suyo, fue extraño, no pensó que la serpiente lograse hallarlo.

–Yang, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto víbora con una voz dulce, el guepardo solo se frotaba la cabeza mientras trataba de responderle a la serpiente.

–…Víbora, no deberías estar aquí, y menos aún sola aquí conmigo… -Víbora solo miraba al guepardo quien se había despertado agitado, le puso su cola en el hombro, aunque no comprendía lo que paso sabía que Yang no era así, lo cual era extraño, apenas se conocen de un día, o es al menos lo que ella pensaba.

–Yang, no te preocupes, lo único que querías hacer era ayudar, no fue tu culpa…- Pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por Yang. –No víbora, fue mi culpa, sabía que tenía que controlarme pero no lo hice… ¡mucha gente hubiese salido lastimada y todo hubiese sido por causa mía! –Yang suspiro, se quería disculpar con víbora, la verdad era culpa suya que se preocupara por él, pero víbora hablo primero.

– Tú lo dijiste Yang, el pasado es solo un recuerdo, lo que importa ahora es el presente. –Yang abrió los ojos como platos, le había impresionado la frase que le había dicho víbora, es la misma frase que le dijo en el restaurante. El guepardo se paró, estaba sonriendo, miraba a víbora en señal de gratitud.

–Gracias víbora, no sé qué hubiese pasado si no estabas aquí.

-Para eso están los amigos Yang.- Víbora le devolvió la sonrisa, y ya calmado Yang le hizo una simple pregunta. –Y…víbora, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-No fue fácil, al principio perdí tu rastro pero vi el piso y habían huellas en el camino. –Decía víbora soltando una pequeña risa al ver que Yang se dio la vuelta para comprobar el camino que había tomado, era cierto. –"_¿En serio?". –_Se decía Yang en sus pensamientos mientras arqueaba una ceja. –Bueno…será mejor que nos vayamos, los demás deben estar preocupados. – Decía Yang mientras caminaba para que víbora lo siguiera., aunque seguía teniendo la curiosidad de lo que había sucedido abajo, pensó que no era el mejor momento para preguntarlo.

A lo lejos en el valle, Po y Tigresa estaban buscando al guepardo, salían del pueblo (las huellas no estaban, al parecer alguien las había borrado) y se adentraron en los bosques de bambú, alejándose más de su objetivo. Po iba primero ya que iba más rápido que tigresa, para ella era extraño, jamás le había ganado el panda en correr, al parecer era demasiado serio para el panda buscar al guepardo. Habían recorrido bastante, Po no decía ninguna palabra, y que era el que comenzaba las conversaciones (que por supuesto a tigresa le molestaba un poco en los viajes), tigresa estaba preocupada, nunca había tomado algo tan serio el panda a menos de que fuese algo realmente importante por el cual preocuparse, se estaba cansando, le faltaba un poco el aire, al parecer no podía seguir el ritmo de la velocidad del panda, necesitaba descansar, pero no quería verse débil ante su amigo el cual no la miraba, únicamente movía la cabeza de lado a lado para para inspeccionar la zona y hallar a Yang. Tigresa estaba cansada, solo podía observar como el panda se empezaba a alejar de ella, Po no se daba cuenta de la distancia que ya había recorrido, llego a un rio el cual lo detuvo. –Ah, creo que no busque bien, no creo que haya ido tan lejos, ya puedes descansar tigresa. –Decía Po con un tono serio. Tigresa se sorprendió, es la primera vez que el panda le dice eso, pero no podía negar nada, estaba cansada, no sabía de donde sacaba esa nueva resistencia, se acercó al rio a tomar un poco de agua y recuperar sus fuerzas, el panda solo la observaba para poder continuar.

-Creo que estas mejor, sigamos. –Decía el panda con frialdad, la actitud amable y cálida del panda habían desaparecido.

-Po, ¿no crees que te lo estás tomando personal?-Decía tigresa aun agitada por no haber descansado lo suficiente. –Tigresa, ya viste lo que es capaz, si no lo detenemos nos pasara lo mismo, o incluso peor. –Pero Po, tu peleaste con él, por alguna razón él no te golpeo.- Decía tigresa mientras el panda le quería interrumpir, pero lo dejo continuar, tenía razón en eso, Yang podía vencerlo fácilmente con esa velocidad, pero no lo hizo, solo espero a que se cansase.

-Tal vez incluso vino al palacio de jade por ayuda, no porque cambie el color de sus ojos significa que sea malo, como por ejemplo tú, Po, tú nos enseñaste eso, al principio pensamos que eras un panda bueno para nada, gordo, torpe, inmaduro, sin seriedad...

-Está bien, ya entendí tu punto Tigresa…aj, tienes razón, no debí juzgarlo de esa manera, pero ese sueño era demasiado real para mí, el haberlos perdido a todos ustedes, y sin haber hecho nada, me sentí todo un inútil, no quiero que eso pase, Tigresa, mi vida ya no tendría sentido sin ustedes. – Decía Po mientras bajaba su cabeza observando su reflejo en el rio.

-No te preocupes Po, sé que si llega ese día nos salvaras a todos, y estaremos a tu lado para ayudarte.-Decía tigresa mientras le puso la pata en el hombro. Po solo la veía mientras le sonreía.

–Gracias tigresa, siempre cuento contigo en los momentos más difíciles.

-Para eso están los amigos Po, ahora tenemos que volver al palacio de jade…- Decía tigresa mientras levantaba su pata y observaba la zona para averiguar en donde estaban.

-Ah…sii… ¿sabes en dónde estamos?

-Tú dímelo, yo solo te seguí. – Po solo se rascaba la cabeza riéndose en señal de vergüenza, mientras tigresa caminaba observando la zona que reconoció poco después.

-Muy bien, conozco ese pueblo, supongo que llegaremos antes del atardecer…-Decía tigresa, Pero de repente el estómago de Po gruño, no había almorzado. –Po no tenemos tiempo para comer… -Pero el estómago de tigresa también había rugido, Po sonreía y arqueo una ceja mientras observaba a tigresa. –Está bien, supongo que comer ahora no nos caerá mal. – Ambos se dirigieron al pueblo, por suerte tigresa tenía el dinero para poder pagar el almuerzo.

Era un pueblo normal, había cierta cantidad de animales que diferían en especie pero no había nada extraño, hasta que notaron un edificio destruido, junto con algunos escombros que los pobladores alzaban, había sangre que no había sido limpiada aun, los 2 guerreros se dispusieron a averiguar qué fue lo que había pasado. –S_olo pudimos ver una imagen encapuchada que se deshizo de 3 bandidos, no sabemos si estar agradecidos o asustados, miren como dejo nuestro pueblo. –_Decía el cerdo a quien le habían preguntado.

-¿Y dónde están los bandidos? –Pregunto Po con curiosidad.

-_2 de ellos están muertos, el otro tuvo la suerte de escapar._

_-_¿Y sabe a dónde se dirigía? –Pregunto esta vez tigresa.

-_Solo lo vimos ir a esa dirección. –_El cerdo señalaba la ruta la cual se dirigía al valle de la paz, no había duda, era Yang, Po de lo que estaba calmado ahora estaba consternado e inquieto, quería irse de una vez al valle sin perder el tiempo, pero tigresa estaba analizando la situación.

-Po, ¿te has dado cuenta de que lo único que ataca Yang son bandidos? –Decía tigresa mientras miraba al panda, tal vez eso lo calmaría, y lo hizo, pero Po también analizó la situación.

-Tigresa, mira lo que hizo, mato a 2 bandidos, es lo que jamás haríamos nosotros…

-Si pero también dejamos rastro de destrucción. –Decía tigresa al interrumpirlo, no podía negarlo, era cierto, pero a Po jamás le gustó la idea de matar a alguien, incluso aún se sentía culpable por la muerte de Sheng.

-Aj…entiendo tu punto tigresa, pero la idea de matar a alguien no es digna de un guerrero, nosotros no hacemos eso y nunca lo haremos. –Decía Po con tono serio.

-Y es por eso que debemos ayudarlo Po, aclararemos la situación al llegar al valle, pero antes tenemos que comer algo, nos retrasaríamos más si nos detuviésemos a medio camino con hambre buscando comida.

Po no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, pero tuvo una duda respecto a lo que les dijo el cerdo. -_¿Uno de ellos logro escapar? –_Se decía Po en la mente.

Mientras tanto en el valle, víbora y Yang estaban a unos kilometros del valle, nadie se decía nada, víbora quería hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de lo ocurrido, pero pensaban que eran temas muy delicados para Yang, pero se arriesgó para hacerle una pregunta.

-Y Yang, ¿Por qué viniste al palacio de jade? –Yang se impactó ante esa pregunta, pero también sabía que le debía algunas explicaciones a su nueva amiga, aunque la verdad no era tan nueva.

-… bueno…algún día tendría que contárselos. Estoy aquí para controlar la oscuridad que hay en mí, mis superiores me dijeron que aquí podría hallar a lo que ustedes llaman "paz interior"…

Víbora se quedó muda ante la respuesta –"_¿Oscuridad interior?"_

-Bueno, es todo lo que puedo decirte, víbora, Shifu les explicara más acerca de esto. –Decía Yang mientras observaba ya el valle.

-¿Y porque tus ojos cambian de color?

-Eso ni yo lo se víbora, trate de averiguar toda mi vida acerca de eso, libros, pergaminos, rollos, pero nada, no he encontrado más que solo movimientos e historias respecto al Kung Fu.-Decía Yang mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Yang, nosotros te ayudaremos, especialmente Po, él ya consiguió la paz interior.-Decía víbora mientras miraba a Yang sonriéndole.

El guepardo sonrió ante esa respuesta, sabía que podía contar con nuevos amigos. Ambos habían llegado al valle unas cuantas horas antes del atardecer, al caminar, notaron la mirada de todos los animales del valle, pero estas eran diferente a las anteriores miradas, al parecer tenían miedo, algunos se escondían en sus casas al ver al guepardo, otros solo se ocultaban en sus puestos, los dos guerreros sabían la razón de ese miedo, a Yang no le importaba mucho, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas. Más adelante lograron observar a mono y mantis hablando con algunos de los animales que los habían ayudado a llevar a los tres jabalíes. Víbora no dudo en acercarse a los dos guerreros que ya se habían percatado de su presencia, se acercaron tratando de evitar sospechas acerca de Yang, todo estaba bien, solo estaban agradecidos de que su amiga estuviese ilesa.

-Chicos, ¿Dónde se habían metido? –Preguntaba mono confundido.

-Tranquilo mono, solo estábamos en el estanque de lágrimas sagradas. –Decía víbora tranquila, en cambio mono y mantis estaban algo alterados por lo sucedido. -¿Dónde están Po y tigresa?

-Fueron a buscarlos a las afueras del valle, no sabemos su posición exacta, pensábamos que ya los habían encontrado y que se estaban reuniendo con ellos. –Mentía mantis acerca de reunirse, sabían que la actitud de Po los llevaría a una pelea, por suerte no se encontraron.

-Bueno, será mejor que yo y mantis comamos algo, no almorzamos. –Decía mono con el estómago gruñendo al igual que el de mantis.

Mientras tanto en el palacio, grulla ya había llegado volando a ocultas a su cuarto, aun seguía pensando sobre quedarse en el palacio o irse con Mei-Ling a entrenar en Lee Da, lo único que evitaba su decisión era víbora, la duda lo estaba matando, había pensado eso durante todo ese tiempo. –"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dudo en irme? Si yo fui quien rechazo a víbora, y si le digo lo que siento pensara que soy un loco, y lo peor de todo es que me recordara que fue lo que le dije antes, no lo hice por querer, era porque ya tenía un compromiso. NO PUEDO AMAR A DOS CHICAS ESO ESTA MAL, TENGO QUE TOMAR UNA DECISIÓN Y YA". _–Grulla pensaba que estaba loco, le rugía el estómago por no haber almorzado, y se extrañó al notar que sus amigos todavía no habían llegado, eso no era común en ellos, a menos de que el maestro Shifu les haya dado el día libre. Saliendo de su cuarto con una sola pata (ya que la otra estaba rota) fue a buscar a Shifu a preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado, fue a su habitación, pero lo más raro es que no estaba, al analizar bien el cuarto noto que había una carta sellada con su marca, sin dudarlo abrió la carta leyendo esto:

"_Mis estudiantes, si alguno de ustedes lee esta carta quiere decir que me fui a una misión importante, traten bien al nuevo alumno, nos veremos en tres días_

_Shifu. "_

Grulla dejo la carta en la cama de Shifu, estaba algo feliz por los tres días libres, aunque seguia preocupado por sus amigos, no podía hacer nada, quería ir a buscarlos, pero el movimiento del vuelo hacia que su pata se lastimara mucho, provocándole dolor, ya había volado desde la montaña hasta el palacio 2 veces, estaba algo agotado, no pudo hacer nada más que esperarlos e ir a comer algo.

En la espera, Yang, víbora, mono y mantis ya estaban llegando al palacio, y detrás de ellos aparecieron de repente Po y tigresa, estaban algo agitados por la distancia recorrida, los demás solo los miraban confundidos, menos mantis y mono que los veían con caras picaras.

-¿A dónde fueron ustedes dos? –Preguntaba víbora como si les estuviera regañando.

-Fuimos…a buscarte…a ti y a Yang…- Decía Po jadeando por el cansancio.

-¿Y hasta donde fueron?-Decía Yang arqueando una ceja.

-Fuimos…hasta un pueblo a quince kilómetros del valle. –Esta vez respondió tigresa, Po aun dudaba de Yang respecto a su sueño y el acontecimiento con los bandidos de ambos pueblos.

-¿Y porque fueron tan lejos tan lejos?- Preguntaba víbora confusa.

-No…los pudimos…encontrar…en el valle…aj…esperen…denme un respiro…-Decía Po jadeando, la resistencia que había impresionado a tigresa desapareció junto con su seriedad.

-No importa, con tal de que estén aquí todo está bien, ahora tenemos que subir al palacio, seguramente Shifu nos castigara por llegar muy tarde. – Decía víbora suspirando con los demás al saber lo que les iba a esperar, menos Yang, era nuevo, no sabía el tipo de castigo que les imponía a los demás. Los 6 guerreros se disponían a subir al palacio corriendo, al llegar notaron que el maestro Shifu no los estaba esperando en la puerta, eso era extraño, normalmente cuando se retrasaban Shifu siempre esperaba en la puerta para regañarnos, con la duda, los 6 guerreros se dispusieron a entrar y buscar a Shifu en su habitación, pensando que estaba más molesto que nunca y los estaba esperando en su cuarto, pero tampoco fue así.

De repente, grulla habia aparecido de sorpresa detrás de ellos, los habia escuchado llegar asi que les quería dar las buenas noticias.

-Chicos, al fin llegaron, el maestro Shifu no está, nos dio 3 días libres en lo que llegara de una misión, si no me creen lean esa carta encima su cama.

Po fue el que abrió la carta para afirmar lo que les habia dicho grulla, y era cierto, los demás solo festejaban de por fin tener 3 dias libres seguidos, menos tigresa.

-Chicos, el hecho de que Shifu se vaya no quiere decir que nos haya dado esos días libres, no veo que en la carta lo diga. –Decía tigresa mientras los demás la empezaron a observar.

-Vamos tigresa, no estaría mal descansar unos cuantos días del entrenamiento, además Shifu no se enterara. –Decía Po con la alegría de un niño.

-Está bien, pero el hecho de que ustedes no entrenen no quiere decir que yo también lo haga. –Decía tigresa con seriedad.

-Ahhh, vamos tigresa, no me dirás que le tienes miedo a los días libres. –Decía Po con tono de desafío.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Bueno, tendrás que probarlo, haremos una apuesta, si no pasa estos 3 días libres con al menos uno de nosotros sin entrenar, harás…ummm…ah, harás que víbora te vista de forma muy femenina durante un mes, a menos de que tengas miedo. –Los demás no pudieron resistir las risas al imaginarse a tigresa con un vestido o kimono puesto, tigresa solo los observo con una mirada fría, lo cual hizo que se callaran, menos víbora y Yang los cuales no se reían, víbora quería vestirla así desde que se conocieron, y Yang no sabía cuál era el problema, pensaba que era normal en una chica vestirse a veces de esa forma.

-Yo nunca tengo miedo, acepto, pero para ti, si pierdes, despertaras a la misma hora que despierta Shifu, entrenaras sin parar y solo tendrás 2 minutos para comer, durante 1 mes. –La crueldad de tigresa hacia Po fue extrema, sabía que el panda no se despertaba temprano, incluso le costaba, y comer en solo 2 minutos, era demasiado, pero Po no tenía más opción que aceptar, sabía que tigresa iba a perder la apuesta, o al menos era con lo que contaba.

-Entonces es una apuesta. –Decía Po mientras le estrechaba la mano para así cerrar su acuerdo.

-Oigan, si ya terminaron de coquetearse, vamos a la cocina para comer algo. –Decía víbora mientras los observaba a los dos.

-¡VIBORA!-Dijeron al unísono Po y tigresa mientras alejaban sus miradas con las caras sonrojadas, víbora solo soltó una pequeña risa al notar la actitud de ambos guerreros, en tanto los demás solo se reían a ocultas para evitar que tigresa los asesinara, pero a todos (menos grulla, Po y tigresa) les rugía el estómago, el sol ya se había ocultado y se morían de hambre, Po al notar esto se dirigía a la cocina, evitando mirar a tigresa, y viceversa, preparo la cena, pero grulla la rechazo, el ya había comido, se fue a acostar mientras seguía con la duda de irse o no, sin el maestro Shifu aquí no podía irse, en cambio los demás al terminar de cenar se dispusieron a ir a dormir, pero Yang llamo a vibora mientras los demas se adelantaban. -Vibora, acerca de lo que te conte, no les digas aun.-Decia el guepardo susurrando para que los demas no los escucharan.

-Yang, si no les digo no se como podriamos ayudarte.-Susurraba vibora al igual que Yang.

-Guarda el secreto hasta que llegue el maestro Shifu, por favor.-Susurro Yang con un tono algo melancolico.

-De acuerdo Yang, no se lo dire a nadie, pero con la condicion de que se lo digas al menos a Po.-Esa ultima respuesta de vibora hizo que Yang se sintiera mejor y a la vez algo incomodo, sabia que su amiga trataba de ayudarlo, el problema era la reaccion que iba a recibir Po ante esa noticia (especialmente despues de ese sueño que el aun no sabia), Yang suspiro.

-Esta bien, se lo dire mañana...-Decia Yang mientra se dirigia a su cuarto, víbora evito que Yang que entrara agarrándolo de su pata.

-No olvides el acuerdo Yang, mañana te mostrare el resto del valle y sus alrededores. –Decía víbora sonriendo mientras Yang la veía un poco nervioso.

-Ah…si...supongo…un trato es un trato…- Decía Yang mientras se dirigía a su cuarto al igual que víbora mientras lo soltaba, en cambio tigresa se dirigió al cuarto de víbora el cual la estaba a punto de cerrar.

-Víbora tienes que ayudarme, no quiero perder la apuesta, tienes que acompañarme. –Decía tigresa mientras vibora cerraba su puerta para tener un poco de privacidad.

-Yo quisiera tigresa, pero estos 3 días estaré ocupada, ¿Por qué no le pides a Po? – Decía víbora tratando de ocultar que estaría con Yang esos 3 días.

-No puedo, si le pido tratara de hacer lo posible para que no gane, y dime ¿en que estarás ocupada? –Decía tigresa cruzando los brazos.

-Ah…no nada, solo haciendo cosas…-Decía víbora con un tono algo nervioso.

-¿Entonces no te importara que le pida a Yang que me acompañe?–Decia tigresa mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Nooo, aj está bien, Yang estará conmigo esos 3 días, ¿contenta? –Decía víbora un poco molesta por haber sido descubierta. –De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que vengas también con Po.

Tigresa no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, no quería estar sola con Po, era mejor que estuvieran en grupo, pero víbora tenía una idea de cómo separarse y dejarlos a solas. – De acuerdo, con tal de ganar la apuesta, está bien para mí. –Decía tigresa algo molesta saliendo del cuarto de víbora.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? A mí no me convenció mucho este capítulo pero bueno supongo que está listo, aquí tengo algunas respuestas de los reviews.**

**Gianella: te pasaste T-T oh bueno con tal de que lo leas y te guste me siento feliz :D**

**Por cierto me gustó mucho tu historia, continúala estas comenzando muy bien, mejor que yo la verdad.**

**Ah casi mi olvido, le quería poner de casi todos, grulla, Mei-Ling, vibora, tigresa, Po pero no me dejaba, solo ponía Po y tigresa, así que solo pondré al personaje que es más importante para mí en esta historia, víbora.**

**Le corregi varias cosas a la historia, le agregue la apariencia y vestimenta de Yang en los capitulos 2 y 3, para los que lo leyeron esta cuando estan en el restaurante conociendolo, el otro esta cuando grulla lo mira con rabia, y le corregi la conversacion de Po y tigresa acerca del sueño, cuando dice **

**-"Tigresa...estas bien...solo" -Hay me equivoque, solo le borre la palabra solo, no tenia sentido**

**Bueno aquí los dejo por hoy, se despide Cl0n3r.**


End file.
